The Alpha Female
by DuchessRaven
Summary: Forced to aid Hellsing in a difficult mission, Anderson finds himself falling for Integra, but Alucard will not tolerate sharing his beloved master. Who will win? More importantly, who will save her when she falls under a dangerous spell? AxI and AAxI
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: just FYI, in the anime, Anderson called Integra "whore of the Babylon" upon their first meeting.

Enjoy the story! It's my first attempt at writing something a little more risqué.

THE ALPHA FEMALE

Chapter 1

Enrico Maxwell eyed the table before him in distain. He was very glad he had picked up his wine glass before Anderson's bayonet split it into a million pieces. Such a temper the priest had, very unbecoming for a man of God. But then, God was vengeful, too, wasn't he? He sipped his wine and waited for the priest to calm down.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked as Anderson slumped back down into the chair across from him. The priest nodded grimly. "Good. Kindly remove your weapon from my desk please."

Anderson did as he was told, pulling the long bayonet out of the wood and slipping it back into his coat. The slit it left can be repaired, though less could be said for the new tablecloth. Maxwell took a sip of his wine.

"This was unavoidable," he said calmly, ignoring the shade of scarlet Anderson's face was turning. "We all knew of this rebellion. It has been growing for the past few months, and we cannot help the fact that it is in Hellsing's jurisdiction."

"It is in God's jurisdiction," Anderson said coldly. "All things are."

"Of course. Unfortunately, we live by the laws of man, at least for now."

"But for me to…"

"Anderson," Maxwell said firmly, "you swore to serve the church under all circumstances, did you not?"

Anderson ground his teeth. "Yes."

"This is a necessity." He set the wine glass down, hoping secretly that the priest wouldn't have another outburst. "This rebellion is different from the others. It is possible that some semi-intellectual vampires are conducting experiments of their own and producing FREAKs of a new kind. If this is true, the Vatican needs to be there, gaining first hand information, making the first move, both for the good of the people and for itself."

"I understand."

"We cannot fall behind to Hellsing." Maxwell folded his hands. There was a dark glare in his eyes as he spoke the name. "But aside from that, if this thing should spin out of control, we will need all the help we can get, and the same goes for Hellsing. We can't afford to be petty with the price of human lives at hand."

The priest seemed unconvinced. Maxwell didn't blame him. He was barely convincing himself. But the very idea of falling behind to Integra Hellsing, that Protestant sow… He cleared his throat.

"We need you to do this, Anderson. There is no one else more fitting."

"Send the women," Anderson said, his hands clenched in tight fists. "Send Heinkel and Yumiko. They are just as capable, and no slouch in the battlefield."

"Two virgin women under the same roof as that heathen vampire?" Maxwell chortled. "We might as well write 'sacrifice' on their backs."

"The vampire has been with the Hellsing woman for a decade and she has remained virginal. He would not touch them."

"She is his master. And besides, do you really believe all that talk about her keeping her purity? I wouldn't doubt it if she kept that creature around for more… carnal reasons."

Anderson winced at the thought. But then, anything regarding the No-Life King made him edgy. "She wouldn't allow it."

"You don't know that. Her despise for us is only rivals by our hatred for her."

"I cannot be in the same house as that vampire." Anderson rubbed his face with both hands. Maxwell saw that he was close to winning.

"You can and you will." He leaned forward, using his most diplomatic voice. "Neither of us have a choice in this matter. You are the only one able to stand on even ground with Integra Hellsing and fend off her pets if needed. You are the most capable in field combat. And on top of that, you would be the most useful in gathering information concerning this new threat. The Church is asking, no, ordering that you complete this mission, or at least try to."

The priest shook his head miserably. "We'll kill each other, he and I. As soon as we are in the same room…"

"Then keep at least two rooms between you." Maxwell polished off his wine. "Pack your things. You leave tomorrow afternoon."

oOo

"Do you have so little confidence in me, Master?"

Integra removed her glasses and rubbed her temples. She was very tired, the office was too cold, and it was late. Midnight was nearing and she had been up since dawn. Her senses were frazzled and she did not feel particularly articulate at the moment.

"I've told you repeatedly, Alucard," she said, "that this was not my decision. The Queen had ordered this cooperation with the Vatican."

"And you conceded." There was a mix of anger and sarcasm in the vampire's voice. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there, drifting from shadow to shade.

"Do you expect me to defy the Queen?"

"I expect you of all people to protect the honor of this organization."

Her fist struck the desk. "Alucard!" she snapped. "Do not be unreasonable. This is a situation we haven't dealt with before. There's a possible rebellion underfoot and we cannot be petty at a time like this."

"Excuses, excuses," came his voice. "Who are you trying to convince, Master?"

He was right. She hated it when he's right, hated the smugness in his tone. There was no denying it. She hated the Vatican, and did not wish to risk being outdone by them. But the greater good was more important. That was what her father always told her. Integra looked up at Arthur Hellsing's portrait. Serve and protect, he always taught her.

"We may need their help on this," she said. The words cut her tongue as she forced them out. "Two is always better than one. The sooner we crush this rebellious group, the sooner we can send the Vatican agents on their way."

"I can do it alone. They'll only be in the way." A breath of cold air tickled her neck. He was near, she sensed. Right behind her chair.

"Stop it."

He caressed her neck gently with an invisible hand, running unseen fingers through her hair. A chill ran down her back. Annoyed, Integra tried to bat him away but only struck thin air.

"Do you not believe me?"

"I believe you." She stood, pulling herself from his grasp. "Now get out. There's no room for discussion on this matter."

Red eyes glowered. "So we are to share our duty with the Vatican."

"We serve the country in any way we can." Integra pulled open the nearest drawer and fumbled its contents. "When they arrive, I expect you to be on your best behavior. You are not to harass them as you do common civilians for fun."

"And let them stroll about in this house as if it's their own?"

"If that is what it takes, yes."

"I promise nothing." Alucard materialized as she pulled out half a box of cigars. She reached for the lighter but he beat her to it. "Allow me."

Integra let him light the cigar for her and took a long drag. She studied him up and down. "Even you understand common courtesy," she said at last. "I expect you to show it."

"I can act as I always do," replied the vampire with a smirk. "Though I cannot guarantee that they will not be weary of me just on appearance. After all, most humans are."

"I don't think we'll have too much to worry about," said Integra. "I'm sure Maxwell has factored your existence into the planning and will choose someone who is…"

She paused. Their eyes met. Then there was a mad scramble as four gloved hands searched for the letter sent from the Vatican earlier that day. Integra grabbed it first. She unfolded it and read until she found the name of the sole agent to be sent to Hellsing to aid in the investigation of the new Median threat.

"God help us," she muttered, and made a mental note to ask Walter to buy more cigars.

oOo

Alexander Anderson stepped off the crowded train. The ride had been pleasant enough. A little boy who sat two seats behind him had asked him to read pages from his bible to him. He had obliged. Children were his weakness.

As he stepped inside the train station, however, his spirits dropped like a brick. A downpour was falling from the sky outside, drumming against the windows and roof. Fitting weather for such a lousy day. Anderson grabbed his bags and walked the length of the station slowly. Was there was ride arranged for him? He wasn't sure. Not that he was in any hurry to go to the Hellsing manor. Far from it.

Twenty minutes passed as he walked about, looking over the crowd, which wasn't difficult at his height. Just as he was about to give up and hail a taxi, a familiar voice came from behind.

"Father Anderson."

He turned around and found himself face-to-face with an impeccably dressed man. Though his hair was streaked with silver and his face lined with wrinkles, the man was a vision of vitality. Anderson recognized him immediately. The Hellsing woman's butler. They had met briefly before.

"Welcome to England," said the butler. He was smiling but there was a shadow of suspicion in his eyes, the kind that came with been a seasoned soldier. "Shall I help you with your bags?"

Pleasantries, of course. "No, thank you," replied Anderson, keeping his tone equally polite. At least the Hellsing woman had dispatched a human and not one of her heathen pets. "I can manage."

"Very well. Your ride is waiting." The butler turned on his heels and walked away without a look back. Anderson followed. "My name is Walter C. Dolnez. But I'm sure you know that already."

"I do," Anderson conceded. "There are only so many experienced players in this game. You are the one they call the Shinigami."

"And you are the killer judge, 'angel dust'." Walter led them far from the crowd, to a black car parked just outside the building. Neither spoke as they climbed into their respective seats. The acknowledgment of titles, Anderson knew, was a temporary truce. They both had a job to do. He felt a grudging respect for the butler—he was much more refined than the vulgar vampire.

Rain pounded the windshield mercilessly as Walter drove away from the station.

"Has your trip been pleasant?"

Anderson looked up from the back seat in surprise. He hadn't expected the man to make conversation. "It was pleasant enough."

"No one gave you trouble? I understand there are supposed to be spies out and about who are familiar with the agents of both the Vatican and Hellsing."

This was a rumor, but one with merit. "If anyone recognized me," Anderson said after moment of consideration, "then I'm sure they knew enough to speculate that a direct confrontation would be in my favor."

"Or they did not wish to make a move in public."

"And risk being spotted themselves, yes. This is a dangerous game these new rebels are playing."

Walter made a sharp turn. The wheels skidded a bit. "Which is why we can't be too careful right now," he said.

"Is it true that they're experimenting, these Medians?"

"We have had no information that would falsify that assumption. All the leads point to it."

They fell silent as the Hellsing manor drew into view. To Anderson it seemed especially dark and menacing, like the gates to doom. Inside it resided not only those who worked against the Vatican, but also two creatures who walk the night. He brought the cross hanging around his neck to his lips and kissed it.

"Lord be my guide," he whispered. He was going to need all the help he could get to make it through this assignment.

Walter pulled the car up to the mansion, parked it, but did not get out. Instead, he turned around and faced Anderson with hard eyes.

"Listen," he said evenly, "you and I both know the nature of the relationship between your house and mine."

Anderson nodded.

"There will be conflicts. That cannot be avoided. But there are more important things going on than rivalry and competition with one another. You are a reasonable man, Father, as am I. Can I ask you, gentleman to gentleman, to harbor respect for those who dwell here, as they will to you?"

Anderson was impressed. The butler was wise. "I will respect this house," he said. "And I will respect your master. But you know it's more complicated than that."

Walter rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Yes, sadly, I do know. But don't worry. Alucard and Seras are night-dwellers. You will be out of each other's way most of the time."

"But we are to enter the battlefield together. That is part of my instructions."

"Despite what you think. Alucard is honorable," Walter said. "He would not stab you in the back in the midst of battle as long as Integra orders it. And you should have no problems from Miss Victoria."

"What happens if she does not order it?"

The butler opened his mouth, then closed it. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Truth be told, I haven't thought of that."

"Wonderful," Anderson muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry," Walter said cheerily, getting out of the car. "I'm pretty sure Alucard won't do anything drastic as long as you don't give him a reason to. This is merely a job and nothing more. However," he paused to wait as Anderson took his things out of the car, "if you two must get it out of your system, try not to make a mess."

Shaking his head, Anderson followed the butler into the mansion. The rain was letting up now, but still coming down fairly hard. He dusted the droplets off his coat as Walter led him upstairs.

"She may or may not be in her office right now," Walter was saying as they walked. "But there is a meeting arranged with the Royal Order later today, so she will definitely be back."

"Where is she now?"

"Out in the field, I think. Following up on some investigations."

"Personally?" This was rare for women in her position. Heck, it was rare for _men_ in her position. Most socialite directors prefer to say safely behind their desks.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary," replied Walter with a shrug. "She's always preferred hands-on to hearsay."

The abandoned house. The first time they met. When her shot took out the blades meant for the Draculina's head. Anderson recalled it vividly. She was an excellent shot, but at the time he hadn't really thought about how strange it was that she would come out personally to defend her subordinate. He berated himself before the word "admirable" could take hold in his mind.

"It's reckless," he said coldly.

"It's Integra." They had arrived at the director's office. Walter laid a hand on the handle, then stopped. "I have to make one thing clear on my behalf," he said seriously, his smile suddenly gone. "The one thing truly, completely off limits in this house is her. I know you are from the Iscariot and I know of the mutual distain she and Maxwell share for one another, but you are not to lay a hand on her under any circumstances."

Protective of his little girl. Anderson wanted to chortle at the thought, but he saw the butler was far from joking. "I understand," he said. "As I said before, I will show respect as needed to this house and its master as long as this assignment lasts."

Walter seemed satisfied for the moment. "Very well," he said, and pushed open the office door. "My Lady, I…"

The office was empty. Walter scoffed and turned to Anderson. "I suppose I could show you to your room first," he said. "No point waiting around. She may not be back until right before the meeting." He gestured for the priest to follow. "This way please."

Anderson turned, and ran smack into a head of blond hair.

"Integra!" he heard the butler exclaim.

Indeed it was the Hellsing director. She hadn't seen Anderson standing there, and he couldn't blame her, seeing how half of her blond mane was caked to her face by rain. Her jacket was soaked through and her hair was dripping on the floor. Surprised by the impact, she quickly brushed it out of her eyes with a dirty gloved hand. There were blood stains on her face, which led his eyes to the unsheathed sword in her hand, covered in mud and blood.

"Father Anderson," she said, very calmly despite her appearance. Before she could say another word, Walter rushed to her side and checked her up and down for wounds. She brushed him off.

"I'm alright," she said. "But there's a man in the car downstairs who's not. Get him some medical attention. Hurry." Walter hesitated.

"Go, Walter!" she snapped. The butler looked from her to Anderson, then in a pace the priest hadn't expected a man his age capable of making, dashed down the hall and disappeared down the stairs. The Hellsing woman watched him go, sighed, and turned her attention to Anderson.

"Welcome to Hellsing," she said, stepping past him into the office. "Come on in."

A bit stunned, Anderson did as he was told. Once inside, Integra motioned for him to leave his bags on the floor, and did the same with her sword. She walked around her desk and removed her jacket. He saw that she the top half of her blouse was soaked wet.

"Forgive my appearance," she said, wiping her face off with a handkerchief. "I had a little trouble out on the field. I realize this is no way to be greeting you on your first day."

"It's quite alright," Anderson said. He found himself looking at her very closely. "Might I ask what happened, Sir Hellsing?"

She looked up in surprise. "'Sir Hellsing'?" she asked. "I suppose it's a nice change of pace. The last thing you called me was 'Babylonian whore'."

There was amusement in her voice instead of anger. "I apologize," he said. "Those were unpleasant circumstances, but it does not excuse my actions."

Integra ran a hand through her wet hair, shaking her head to loosen it. Droplets of water dotted the floor. "How diplomatic of you," she said. "Accepted."

"Might I ask what happened?"

"I was careless," she replied, picking up her sword and wiping off the blade. "I went into a dangerous area knowing well that it was a hot ground for vampire activity. I had only a driver with me and two of them attacked us. The driver was wounded. But he'll be alright."

"And you?" He eyes the bloodstains on her face.

She brushed more dirt off the sword. "This isn't my blood, if that's what you're wondering. My skills with a sword are no match for yours, but it's enough against two class-D mongrels."

They were alone. They were attacked. The driver got hurt. She fended them off alone with only a sword and managed to get the man back in time for treatment. Anderson couldn't help but be impressed as the woman finished cleaning her weapon.

"I'm afraid I must leave you for the moment," Integra said. "There is a conference in one hour and I must look like a street tramp. Come back at four o'clock and we'll hash out the details of your stay here. In the mean time, get settled in your room. Walter will help you find it."

She picked up her jacket, slung it over her shoulder, and walked past him out of the office, carrying with her the refreshing scent of rain. Anderson watched her go before picking up his bags. He fought the urge to tell her that she looked like anything but a street tramp. Though what _did_ she look like? He didn't know. He only knew that, somehow, there was glory in the rain in her hair, the blood on her face, and the dirt beneath her fingernails.

_But she is still Integra Hellsing_, he reminded himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I personally became a fan of the prospect of AAxI recently, but mostly in the context of the competition that would ensue between he and Alucard would be more interesting then the relationship itself. Like with The Way to an Heir, I hope to breach some boundaries with this story and have people think about stuff/ideas that's usually "unpopular". Maybe you'd change your mind about AAxI if you didn't like it before? Who knows. Still, the real fun is the competition for the fair maiden's hand and guessing who will emerge victorious.

Enjoy & review!

Chapter 2

The room arranged for him surpassed his expectation, but only by a little. It was simple and clean, with a large bed, dresser, desk, and chairs. It was on a second floor, which he guessed was to keep him as far away from Alucard, who sleeps in the basement, as possible, and retain a distance also from Integra Hellsing, who is one the top floor.

Unpacking his things, Anderson wondered whether the vampire was aware of his presence yet. If he's asleep down below, there's a chance that he was not. But the priest had learned long ago not to underestimate the creature.

There was a tap at his door. He assumed it was the butler coming back to deliver more instructions.

"Come in." No one came. Anderson stopped his task and looked up. "Come in," he said again, louder this time.

The scent of blood and death filled his nostrils. Instinctively, he reached for his blades, and stopped short when a head of strawberry blond hair bobbled into view, sitting atop large, shy eyes.

"Um…"

_Good lord._ Anderson relaxed. In his worry about the elder vampire, he had forgotten about the childe. Compared to her master, Seras Victoria (was that her name? He couldn't quite remember) was relatively harmless, but that did not mean he wished to be in her company.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked curtly.

The Draculina twiddled her thumbs nervously. Surely she still remembered their first encounter, and the feeling of a dozen blades buried in her body. Her anxiety pleased Anderson somewhat. "I was wondering…" she began slowly.

"I don't have all day," he snapped.

"Right," she said, straightening a bit. "I was just wondering if I should properly introduce myself, and you, too, of course… Father… Since we'll be… working together."

He looked at the girl. She was short, curvy, and dressed much too provocatively for his taste. Anderson had always been taught that women should be properly covered to preserve their modesty and chastity. Not to mention the fact that she was a vampire. But the truth remained that she was right, they had never been properly introduce and never exchanged more than ten words.

His silence must have unnerved her even more. Seras smiled. It was a kind smile, one he hadn't imagined possible on a creature of the night. Suddenly he realized how young she was.

"Alright," he said. "How old are you, lass?"

She started a bit. "Oh," she said. "I'm nineteen. I mean… I was nineteen when master turned me."

Hardly out of childhood. "This is no life for a child," Anderson said.

"Well, no," she replied, "but I'm dead."

He hadn't expected that answer. The girl was still smiling in that shockingly disarming way. To speak to a vampire in such a setting was strange to Anderson. The only other vampire he had been able to carry something close to a conversation with had been the girl's master, and those were usually filled with language a young lady like her should not hear.

He sat down on the bed, facing her.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her, though he was certain he already knew the real answer.

Seras shrugged. "Should I be, Father?"

He thought for a moment. "No. For the moment, no. You are not my target as long as this assignment of mine is in effect. After that, we are enemies always."

"Does that mean we are not enemies right now?"

He shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

"That's great," she chirped. Anderson raised a brow. "I was worried. But that makes me feel better." She stepped further into the room. "Would you like me to introduce you to the Wild Geese tonight?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Did the girl—the vampire—want to be _friends_? A wave of sympathy suddenly washed over him. She must not have many of those, he realized, been so young and forced into such a dark life.

No, death.

He returned her smile, the same one he gave to the children at the orphanage. That was what she was, after all, a child.

Seras blinked in surprised. "Wow," she gasped.

"What?"

"I've never seen you smile before, Father," she said. "It's nice. You should do it more often."

Before he could answer, she had left, calling behind her shoulder that she'll see him again in the evening. _Perhaps this won't be so bad_, a voice inside said.

_Yes_, he replied_, but the real threat has yet to show itself_.

oOo

Promptly at four, he returned to Integra's office and waited. She was nearly an hour late, and when she finally showed up, once more properly dressed and groomed with authority radiating from every pore, there was fire in her eyes. Walter was following behind, seemingly doing a poor job of calming her down.

"Those worthless, lousy, good-for-nothing…" Anderson didn't catch the rest as she strolled right past him and into her office. Walter gave him a hapless shrug and gestured for him to follow.

Integra was rooting around in her desk as the two men entered. She found a cigar, lit it, and took a much-needed drag. "The nerve of them," she said to Walter. "To even suggest such a thing."

"They merely offered their suggestion," said the butler.

"It was a foolish suggestion," Integra said, cutting him off. "To say that I should put up my men as bait for the vampires, as if it's a game of hide-and-seek."

"They are inexperienced in matters of the battlefield."

"They have no value for human life is what it is. I don't see them putting up their children and mistresses to lure out the Medians."

Walter sighed. "Yes, but you didn't have to say that in front of them."

"They'll get over it." She blew a smoke ring into the air and turned to Anderson, as if just noticing he was there. "Father Anderson," she said, "are the accommodations to your liking?"

Her voice was cold as ice, a state he was more familiar with. "Yes. They are adequate."

"I apologize for being late. As you can see, there were some… disagreements at the conference." He nodded. Integra rubbed her temples and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of her office. "I know I am supposed to brief you on your stay here, but as time is of the essence, would you consider taking dinner with me? We can kill two birds with one stone."

Dining in a civil setting with a woman. Anderson was pretty sure he could do that. Granted, the woman in question was Integra Hellsing, but if he was to stay here, making such acquaintances was probably necessary in the long run.

"I would be honored."

Integra chuckled. "Such politeness," she said. "Don't worry. I won't drag it out. I'm sure you value my company as much, or rather as little, as I value yours." She sat down behind her desk. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must catch up on some work."

Walter bowed. Unsure of what to do, Anderson dipped his head slightly and followed the butler out.

"Dinner will be served in the dining hall in two hours," said the butler. "To be honest, I'm glad she came up with that idea. At least this way she won't weasel herself out of eating dinner again."

"You speak of her as if she's a child."

Walter laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do," he said. "She's the closest I've got to a daughter. And in many ways, she _is_ like a child, so stubborn and headstrong, orders everyone around and always gets her way."

"I always thought those were the traits requires of a leader."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, she's a fine leader. One of the best in this generation. I just wish she'd take better care of herself on top of trying to handle everything else." The butler walked past Anderson. "Dinner, two hours."

With nothing else to do, Anderson returned to his room, all the while unable to forget the way Integra spoke about the value of life. He remembered the two agents of hers he killed on their first meeting. She placed so much value in the lives of her servants. Did she mourn them? He wouldn't be surprised if she did. He couldn't recall the last time Maxwell shed a tear for his dead soldiers.

The room was cold. He shivered and rubbed his hands together. Standing, he walked to the window and gazed outside. The sun was setting. It must be an evening chill.

Or…

In an instant his blades were at hand. He struck a battle stance as the room darkened with black mist. Dark laughter bored into his head, teasing him, tormenting him.

"Show yourself, demon!" he commanded.

There was a tremor in the air. "Such temper," came the vampire's voice.

"I said show yourself!"

"So you can have a clear shot? Why would I want to do that? I came to talk, not fight."

"If you are sincere about talking, you wouldn't be afraid to do it face-to-face."

"You are right and wrong." The mist flowed away from him and gathered at the far end of the room. "You are right to a degree that I am not all sincere. After all, I am never one hundred percent sincere when it comes to you, Judas Priest. And you are wrong in assuming that I am afraid of you."

The mist solidified, forming the shape of his old enemy, clad in his usual red and wearing a low smirk. He was not wearing his sunglass, and his bloody eyes met Anderson's straight on.

"It is most impolite to talk with your weapons drawn," he said, eyeing the priest's blades. Glaring, Anderson pulled them back into his sleeve. "That's better."

"What do you want?"

"Precisely what I said. To talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Part of him wondered if there would be a "mess", as Walter said, if he drove his blades through the vampire's chest on the spot. "Neither of us is pleased with this situation, I am sure. As long as you stay out of my way, there will be no trouble."

Alucard chuckled. "How presumptuous of you," he said, "to think that I would be the one staying out of _your_ way. Don't you realize, Anderson? This is my domain."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this." The vampire sneered, baring a mouthful of fangs. "If you want to please your boss, those dogs your work for, then you will do well to stay out of _my_ way. I don't need your help on this and neither does this agency. If you want the job done, be a good boy and stay on the sideline."

"Is that so?"

"I am not unreasonable," continued Alucard. "As long as you keep to yourself, I will do best to keep to myself, and your stay here will border on bearable."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm sure what would scare a regular human wouldn't be a threat to you. Like myself, you are not afraid of wounds of the flesh. But what of your duty? And your honor? I'm sure your boss wouldn't be pleased to learn of your return with a failed mission."

Anderson matched the vampire's smirk. "You have a lot of confidence in your abilities."

"Only as much as you have in your own."

They stared each other down, glaring in silence. Finally, Anderson turned away. "Say I agree," he said. "For now. I am in no mood to argue on this. Duty comes above all, and I don't wish to waste my energy quarreling with you."

Smugness lit the vampire's face, as if knowing he had won. Anderson swallowed his anger and annoyance. They were both right, he knew. This was Alucard's territory, and it was beneficial to both him and his mission to stay out of the vampire's way.

"One more thing, Judas."

"What?"

"Being here not only means staying inside the boundaries. It also means keeping your hands off of certain things."

Anderson rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in your belongings. I wouldn't touch that blasted coffin of yours with a ten-foot pole."

"That is not what I mean."

The Draculina, of course. "Seras Victoria does not interest me either. Not at the moment. But don't worry, when the time comes, I shall enjoy striking you both down."

To his surprised, Alucard laughed. "Do whatever you want to the police girl," he said. "After your first encounter I doubt anything else you do can mess her up even more. Who knows, maybe if you knock her around enough she'll finally get up the nerve to embrace her true nature. No, that is not what I mean, either."

He took a step closer. Anderson could smell blood and rust, so much stronger than that of Seras.

"You know who I'm talking about," Alucard said darkly. "She is off limits on all accounts. If you try to hurt her, touch her, or so much as stand too close to her"—he bared his fangs—"there won't be enough pieces of you left to regenerate."

The vampire of possessive of his master. This did not surprise Anderson. After all, he had threatened Maxwell with death for calling the woman a "sow".

"You think very little of me," he said. "You talk as if I would attack an unarmed woman in her sleep."

"I cannot risk that you won't."

"Let me assure you that I value my duty too much to risk its success by taking a swipe at her. And besides, I have already received the same threat from that butler. Your master and I are on civil grounds. As to my physical distance from her, I'm sure she'll be establishing some rules regarding it at dinner tonight."

Alucard's eyes widened a bit. "You are having dinner with her."

"She requested it to save time on briefing me on my stay."

The vampire had vanished before he finished his sentence. Though relieved, Anderson wondered whether anyone in this house ever stayed around long enough to finish a conversation.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the short chapter. I'm kinda setting the mood. The next one will be longer, with nice, sexy descriptions.

Enjoy & review!

Chapter 3

The dining hall was large and obvious meant for entertaining a much larger number of people. It looked scarcely used. Judging by what the butler had said earlier, Anderson guessed that Integra did not frequently make use of this room, and when she did eat, she probably did it in her office or the kitchen to save time. He doubted she was the type to throw dinner parties.

Walter poured wine for the both of them. They sat at one end of the long dining table as the butler served dinner, her in the head seat and he to her right.

"I'm afraid there is something I must ask," said Integra. "How did Maxwell react to this plan of you taking up temporary residency here?"

"Better than I did, I'm afraid. He thought it a reasonable move for the Vatican and Hellsing to be on equal footing."

"I suppose he chose you because you are able to hold your own against Alucard?"

"Most likely." He took a bite of his food. "Though I'm sure you understand that I was less than pleased with the idea. I thought there were other agents better suited than I."

Integra tilted her head in curiosity. "Oh? I wasn't aware that there were agents of the Vatican more suited for this than you."

"There are two who usually work in tandem. I'm fairly certain that together they would have been able to complete this mission without a problem."

"Are they specialists like yourself?"

Translation: are they normal enough to be called human? Anderson considered this briefly. "Their target are usually cult fanatics, though they've had some experience with Medians in passing. Wolf Heinkel is excellent with firearms. Yumie is proficient with a sword. Though Yumiko may be a bit troublesome when the going gets rough."

"I thought you said there were two," Integra said, sipping her wine. She wasn't wearing her jacket and her hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders. Anderson had never seen her in such a relaxed state.

Nor could he remember the last time he's had such casual, unassuming dinner conversation.

"There _are_ two. Yumie and Yumiko are the same person. It's rather complicated."

"Interesting. And they say Hellsing has unconventional servants. How did you come about these two?"

Anderson shrugged. "The church. They're nuns."

Integra laughed. It was a pleasant sound, crisp and pure. Anderson stared at her in shock. He hadn't imagined her capable of smiling, let alone laugh. His surprise must have been noticeable, because she quickly caught herself and cleared her throat, looking away as she did.

"We need to go over some ground rules for the duration of your stay," she said. Anderson nodded. "First of all, regarding field operations…"

A red-clad figure entered the dining room. Anderson fought the urge to grind his teeth as Integra kept talking, not noticing as the figure make its way to the table.

"Father Anderson? Did you hear me?" she followed his stony gaze. "Alucard, I'm a little busy right now," she said. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing in particular, master," replied her servant. His eyes were on the priest as he sat down on the other side of her, across from Anderson. "I just thought that, since you are briefing the Judas on his stay here, I should be present. After all, he and I are to be associates for the time being."

Integra raised a brow. "You are serious?"

"Of course." Alucard leaned forward on the table. "I am always concerned with the matters of Hellsing."

"That's not what surprises me," said Integra, unaware of the glare Anderson was giving her servant. "You just call Father Anderson your associate. Knowing your history, I must assume that you are either feverish or up to something."

"I am neither."

The look in her eyes said that she was unconvinced, but Integra turned back to Anderson regardless. The priest tried hard to focus on what she was saying, but having the vampire this close made his blood boil. Alucard, however, seemed completely at ease as he sat next to his master, listening to her intently, or rather appearing to.

"Most Median activities take place at night for obvious reasons," Integra was saying. "We have located several of the facilities they have taken over, and there shouldn't be more than one or two that are still hidden. Our strategy so far has been…"

Her wine glass was empty. Still facing Anderson, she reached absently for the bottle. Alucard picked it up.

"Allow me," he said and, like a true gentleman, filled her glass.

Integra scarcely noticed. "Thank you," she muttered, and kept on talking. Anderson made note of the things she said, but couldn't help but notice also the peculiar way the vampire was moving his seat closer to her. Was he guarding her? He should know that even Anderson wouldn't think of making an attack at a time like this.

The Hellsing director ran a hand through her long hair. "Do you have any questions, Father?" she asked. The vampire was watching him also.

He cleared his throat. "Just one," he said. "Do you know anything of the experiments they are conducting?"

She shook her head. "Nothing specific. Judging by what we have seized from two of the facilities, they are experimenting with mixes of drugs and chemicals, possibly trying to find some sort of combination that will boost their abilities."

"Like steroids."

"Something of the sort. Though we haven't found anything potent enough to prove that theory yet."

"Actually," Alucard cut in, "that is merely because we have not been able to obtain a test subject. It's very difficult to determine exactly how potent a mixture is when it cannot be tested on the target it is intended for."

Anderson sneered. "Is that so? You mean it must be tested on vampires."

"That is correct."

"Then what's the problem?" Their cold glares met. The temperature in the dining room dropped fifteen degrees. "I do believe that category includes present company. If the rumors stand true, I believe it wouldn't be the first time the Hellsing family used you for something of that nature."

To his surprise the vampire laughed smugly, as if he had just won something. "You seem to assume that I don't realize that," he said, tossing a glance at Integra. "However, my master would not allow it. Despite her appearance, you see, she is rather compassionate."

There was a faint flush on Integra's face, and Anderson suddenly realized what he had said. He remembered her anger at the suggestion of putting her men in danger. Indeed, her family had experimented on Alucard in the past, but that was not her. She would never put those who serve her in the way of harm.

He had offended her. The blasted vampire had goaded him into it, and now was sitting there, gloating visibly over his small victory.

"I apologize, Sir Hellsing," he said quickly, "I don't mean to imply that…"

"That's enough," she said, cutting him off. She turned to Alucard. "That brings me to the last rule for the duration of Father Anderson's stay. I will not, I repeat will _not_, tolerate your childish bickering. Both of you will behave like the adults that you are, instead of the petty children you are used to acting like. It's getting late, take that fledgling of yours and go seek out the remainder of those research facilities."

The vampire stood and bowed deeply. "Yes, master," he said, keeping one eye on Anderson. "Then I guess I shall bid you and Father Anderson good night."

She waved him off. He walked past her chair and, as he passed, glided one hand over her shoulder lightly, letting his fingers slide across the cloth of her jacket and to the base of her neck. She disregarded it, as if completely used to it.

Red eyes fixed on the Judas priest. Anderson read the message loud and clear.

_The only one who serves her is ME_.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alucard despised Alexander Anderson with every fiber of his being.

And why not? He was justified, or rather liked to think he was. The man was a menace to himself and to Hellsing. He worked against the agency, proclaiming to be a man of God, killing "heathen creatures", when really he was barely human himself anymore. The despicable regenerator.

Having the priest under the same roof as him was unsettling. He could sense Anderson, as he was certain Anderson could sense him. They walked on eggshells around each other, both not wanting to jeopardize the cause, but also wanting to tear a piece off the other just to see the blood flow.

He hated the fact that his fledgling took to the priest like a puppy looking for a friend. The girl was lonely, he understood, but Anderson? He wanted to slap some sense into the girl and order her to stay away from the priest. But it wasn't a long term plan. They were to work together, after all. At least Walter shared his distain for the man to some extent.

And then there was Integra, his master, whom he liked to secretly think of his as Countess, treating the priest as if he was some honored guest in her house. Alucard loathed to watch her greet him in all politeness, speak in a gentler tone than usual, and just being in the same room as him.

The night was beautiful, and the moon was out. But having the priest at his side somehow managed to ruin it all.

"Don't get in my way," he snarled, and pressed on.

"I have my part in this, demon," Anderson retorted. Seras trailed behind them, the Harkonnen in hand. She had learned since the priest's arrival two weeks ago that getting in the middle of their bickering was a bad idea in general.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Alucard started to walk faster, hands in his pocket. They were in the eastern part of the city, near the edge of civilization, where the houses are abandoned and the people mad from hunger and poverty, ideal for the secrecy the Medians desired.

Anderson grumbled something and followed. Rain had fallen during the day. The alley they walked in was warm with an uncomfortable moisture and smelled like desperation and garbage. Still, all of it couldn't hide the scent of hunger and blood. They must be close.

Alucard raised his head. The road widened up ahead. There was a factory with dirty walls and broken windows at its end. He could sense movement inside.

_This may be the last hideout_, he said to his fledgling mentally. _Let's wrap this up and salvage what we can._

"Master says this is the last place," he heard Seras say from behind.

Anderson snickered. "Must you pass your word along through your childe, vampire? This is not a schoolyard."

Alucard scowled. _I didn't say pass it to him, police girl._

_Sorry, master_.

The factory loomed over them. They were being watched, Alucard could tell. There were eyes all over the place. He made a motion for Seras to come forward.

"Wait here, Judas," he said, and began to head in.

"I don't think so," said Anderson, staying tight on his heels.

"I don't need you."

"I don't care." The priest drew his blades and eyed the factory. "I believe that master of yours has ordered that we cooperate."

Alucard chortled. "You are going to take orders from _my_ master? I never thought I'd see the day."

"It is part of the orders from the Church. I've no choice. If you think I enjoy it, you've got another thing coming."

Seras shot down the door. They entered. There was silence, but the place wasn't empty. In an instant they were swarmed. The police girl leaped into action. The two men, however, were much too seasoned to "leap" into anything. They stood their ground and allowed the vampires to come to them.

"I find it interesting," said Alucard, taking a shot at the first one. It flew back twenty feet, headless. "Even funny, that you would concede to taking orders from her."

"Why do you say so, vampire?" asked Anderson, putting his blades to good use. "You've taken orders from her since she was but a wee lass."

"I am bound to her. And in my eyes, she is still a little girl, which is what makes this so funny."

One of the vampires was armed. It dove out the shadows and pummeled both men with bullets. Alucard and Anderson waited for it to finish before taking their shot.

"She is no little girl," said Anderson as the vampire crumbled, a bullet hole through its chest and a holy blade sticking out of its forehead.

"Compared to you and I, she is."

"She is a woman."

Alucard raised a brow. "You have an eye for the opposite sex? I'm surprised."

"Do not make it sound vulgar." The priest scowled. "I merely mean that she is not a child, though you and that butler seem anxious to treat her as one."

The police girl was clearing out the area. The two men lowered their weapons and let her take care of the rest. Pacing the ground floor, Alucard searched the building for anything that may be of use, or gave some sort of clue. Anderson followed suit. There seemed to be nothing of importance, however. The entire building was in shambles.

"Pray tell, Anderson," said Alucard as they searched, "what do you think of when you think of a woman? Being the servant of the faceless God that you are?"

Anderson ignored him. "That question is neither here nor there."

"Humor me." Alucard bent down and picked through the scraps at the foot of the wall. Several broken bottles carried the scent of various chemicals, but none that caught his attention. He left them alone and stood. "You spend all that time with women who swear themselves to chastity. What a boring life. Do you even think of women as what they truly are?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Alucard raised one hand and pointed at his fledgling, who was busy double-checking the building, securing the area, the moonlight falling on her ample bosoms and round thighs.

"Look at her," he said. "Do you see her for just another human who happens to carry a different set of reproductive organs, or do you see her for all her curves, lines, and colors? Do you notice the pout of her lips? The way she walks? Maybe the way her fingers wrap around that weapon of hers?"

The priest turned away, his face flushed. Alucard wanted to laugh at the pathetic attempt the man made to hide his discomfort.

"Lovely, isn't she?" he asked. "The women of the world… you simply don't understand."

Scowling, Anderson spun on his heels and walked out the factory.

"Where are you going, Judas?"

"I am _not_ discussing this with you any further."

Chuckling, Alucard signaled to Seras to head back. The police girl came bounding down the stairs. She was a vision of lusciousness no doubt, no doubt, Alucard knew, but to him, she would always be his childe. Just a little girl.

So pale in comparison to his Countess.

The police girl came to him, red head bouncing. When she was less than three yards away, a shadow fell in between them from above.

He had sensed it, but did nothing about it.

"Die, dog of Hellsing!" shriek the vampire, and drove his hand through Alucard's chest like a spear. His signature move. In a way it was flattering.

Alucard rolled his eyes. "Please," he said, and shot the thing between the eyes.

Seras gaped. "Master!" she exclaimed. "Are you…"

"There's always a few stragglers who get cocky and think they can take out the one no one else can," said Alucard, leading her out of the factory. "I'd like to let them think for a moment that they had."

They returned to the mansion, with Anderson speaking not a word the whole way, which suited Alucard just fine. But had found hideout and cleared out its occupants, and found nothing of value to the investigation.

What they had missed, however, were the two young men who came out of the shadows long after their departure. They went to the vampire lying on the floor, a smoldering hole on his forehead.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said one of them, "how unfortunate."

"Unfortunate indeed," said the other, squatting down by the body. "And foolish, too, to think that he would actually believe it when we told him that trick would work against the great Alucard."

"But he did his job."

"Yes indeed he did." Red eyes gleaming, he picked up the body's hand. "We have what we need. The very last ingredient."

The unmoving hand was stained red, with the blood of the No-Life King.

oOo

Anderson led the way back to the manor. The two vampires followed behind and talked amongst themselves, making no attempt to include him in the conversation, for which he was very grateful. He didn't want either of them to see the look on his face, or be close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. He was fairly sure Seras wouldn't notice, but Alucard was another story.

When the vampire began to talk about women, about those… things that he had been trained for ages to brace himself against, part of him gave away. It was a strange feeling, as Alucard stood there, pointing out all the curvaceous parts of the younger vampire. It made him feel fidgety, hot, and guilty. And it wasn't even Seras Victoria he was seeing.

In his mind, he saw Integra Hellsing.

His first urge had been to hit himself over the head with something hard. How could he think of a woman, any woman, that way? Especially her. It was wrong; it bordered on treason; and God would certainly not approve.

But the moment the word left the vampire's lips, her face floated into his mind. "Women". It shouldn't be abnormal, should it? After all, she is a woman, and it was natural of him to think of her on instinct since they have become acquainted as of late. But then it went on…

_Do you notice the pout of her lips?_

He saw Integra drinking red wine, her lips caressing the edge of the glass.

_The way she walks?_

He remembered bidding her goodnight after their dinner together, and her walking away from him, and how her thick suit couldn't hide that slight curve in the small of her back.

_Maybe the way her fingers wrap around that weapon of hers?_

She was cleaning that sword, the way a soldier would, with delicate precision. She wiped the blood off its blade, before even cleaning it off her own face. There was rain in her hair that day…

He shook himself mentally. That's enough, he told himself. This is ridiculous. He will be saying extra Hail Maries tonight, read the scripture 'til dawn if that's what it takes to relieve himself of these sinful thoughts.

Though what about them is sinful exactly?

He pushed that question to the back of his mind and left it there.

It was past midnight as they arrived at the manor. Alucard instructed his fledgling to go on night patrol before catching up to Anderson.

"We need to report in," said the vampire.

Anderson hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to be in the lady Hellsing's presence at the moment. "You can do it alone," he said gruffly. "I'm going to bed."

"Love to," said Alucard, catching his arm before he wandered off. "But can't. Integra has instructed that we both report in after each mission, or have you forgotten already?"

He shook his arm out of the vampire's grasp. "Don't touch me."

"In a bad mood, are we?" Alucard sneered. "Not surprising for a man who's never known the joys of the opposite sex. Can God satisfy you like a good pair of legs and a set of soft breasts?"

He bit his tongue before the images could go through his mind. "Let's just get it over with," he muttered, and headed up the mansion stairs. It was late. Perhaps she was asleep already.

No such luck, however. Integra was behind her desk as they entered, Anderson through the door and Alucard through the ceiling. The vampire dropped down gracefully and leaned on the desk in front of her. She looked up at him. Her blouse was wrinkled and her frizzled mane indicated exhaustion, but her blue eyes shone.

"Welcome back," she said, turning to Anderson. "You, too, Father. Were you able to procure anything useful?"

"No, master," replied Alucard. "Unfortunately it was little more than a hideout for rogues. They were almost organized in their attack, but there were no items of interest around."

Integra sighed. "Very well," she said. "You can go now."

Anderson started to leave, but stopped when he noticed that Alucard did not make a move to follow the order. He stopped in his tracks and watched as the vampire reached over and gently removed his master's glasses. She didn't seem angry or surprised.

"Why don't you go to bed, master?" he heard the vampire say. "It's late and you're tired. Walter will be upset if you keep staying up late."

She smirked and reached for her glasses. He pulled them away, holding them just out of reach. It seemed like a little game. "I can take care of myself, Alucard."

"One would like to think so."

Integra smiled. Anderson felt something stir inside. She so rarely smiled, but to her ungodly servant…

"I will retire soon," she said. Alucard nodded in satisfaction. He gave her back her glasses and picked up one of her hands. Anderson watched him slip off her glove carefully.

"Then I bid you good night," he said, and kissed her fingertips with his cold lips, "master."

He could watch no more. Anderson turned and walked out of the room. Inside his head he could swear he heard the vampire laughing. Could the damned creature read his mind? He hoped not. Prayed not. He did not want anyone to know the black waves of jealousy flowing through him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: most of the fun in writing this story was to see how many ways I can describe Integra's sexiness…

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 5

Integra stayed up late another night.

In front of her were various reports and analysis results returned from the labs. There was nothing to be drawn from them, no conclusion. She sighed and took off her glasses. It's been nearly a month since Anderson's arrival, and they were no closer to finding the answer.

Granted, he and Alucard worked well enough in tandem under orders. They sought out every possible Median hideout and cleared them of their occupants with surgical precision and speed, bringing back with them anything that could be of use. But of course, their speed may be due to their mutual distain in each other's company and strived to finish every mission as quickly as possible, but it was still beneficial to the cause.

Integra examined another report. The words danced before her tired eyes. It was much too late. She set it down again, stood, and stretched. The curtain was closed. She pulled it back and admired the night. Thick clouds hid the moon, making the city lights seem brighter than usual.

The vampires were making something, she knew that for sure. They had managed to procure a variety of rare chemicals and expensive drugs. The technicians down at the lab guessed that they were performance enhancers, though not exactly sure which aspect of vampirism they wanted to enhance. Was it for strength and speed? Perhaps a guard against sunlight and garlic? Even an antidote for their reliance on blood? The possibilities were numerous.

It could've been easier, but she refused to have them tested on Seras and Alucard. Perhaps they could obtain a test subject from the field? She disliked the idea of such testing, whether they were on humans or vampires. It seemed very cruel.

Her father's portrait looked down on her from the wall. She met his eye.

"Do you think I'm weak?" she asked him, and snickered at herself when he didn't reply.

A shadow moved across the window. She turned to look but it was already gone. Her body fought the desire to sleep. Perhaps it was time to retire. With that thought on her mind, she opened her desk drawer and searched for a cigar. Then three things happened.

Her office door slammed open.

She looked up but did not manage to identify the intruder before a rough hand pushed her hard in the chest. Stars swarmed her vision as she stumbled back and struck her head on the bookshelf.

She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, just in time to see a long blade pierce the chest of an ashen-faced vampire. It shrieked, struggled momentarily, and crumbled onto the floor.

The back of her head stung with sharp bolts of pain. The room was surprisingly quiet save for the sound of footsteps over broken glass. She looked up and for a moment thought the world was colored with blood.

Someone gripped her arm gently and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright, master?"

Integra nodded hazily. The figure of her servant, clad in his usual red, came into focus. She tried to walk and found herself stumbling. He caught her again.

"What…"

Another figure came into view. Integra straightened and faced Anderson. It was fairly obvious what had happened now.

"The priest was a bit overeager it seems," said Alucard, his voice thick with disapproval.

Anderson scowled. "Had it been up to you, your master would've become one of the hunted by now."

"Do you really think I'd let that happen?" snapped the vampire. Integra eyed the body on the floor uneasily. "I had been trailing that thing ever since it entered the premises."

"And yet you let it get close to her."

Alucard sneered. "It wouldn't have, had you not pushed her right into my shot."

Integra raised a hand to silence them. An argument like this could go on all night. "Stop wasting time," she said firmly, rubbing the back of her head. "Alucard, explain what happened and how this thing got in here."

Tossing the priest a smug glance, Alucard spoke up. "It entered over the west walls," he said. "I noticed its presence the moment it drew near to the mansion."

"And yet you allowed it?"

"Father, please," said Integra. Anderson looked away, not trying to hide the anger in his eyes.

"I allowed it because I wanted to see what it wanted, a lone vampire daring to enter the house of Hellsing. It could very well provide a clue to our recent investigations. After entering, it went from window to window, unaware that I was following close behind. It was only when it climbed up here and found your office that it stopped."

"It stopped?"

"It was watching you." Alucard nudged the body with his boot. "I leveled a shot to take it out, just as our overeager priest entered." He glared at Anderson. "Had I taken the shot from my position after he pushed you, it would have gone through the vampire and into you."

The priest's face was turning an unhealthy shade of red. Integra didn't notice, however. A million things raced through her head.

"They're getting bold," said her servant.

"It must have wanted something," she said thoughtfully. "If it was watching me instead of attacking, there must be more to this."

"Perhaps it was trying to retrieve some of the items we seized."

"Can you find out?"

Alucard grinned. "I can try."

As he bent down and sunk his fangs into the vampire's neck, Integra realized she had forgotten to thank Anderson for his part. But when she turned to do so, he was already gone.

oOo

He felt so stupid.

Of course the vampire wasn't going to let harm come to her. He had guarded her for ten years without a single mishap. She trusted him above all else. How could he think for a moment that Alucard would be outdone by a lowly Median off the streets?

Anderson undressed and laid in bed. Staring at the ceiling, he felt anger, mostly directed at himself.

He had sensed the vampire come in, smelled it like Alucard had as soon as it set foot on the estate. But unlike Alucard, he couldn't trail the thing unseen, so he considered for a moment the most likely thing it was after.

Or rather that was what he tried to tell himself. No, there was no way he was going to admit that his thoughts immediately went to Integra, to the possibility that she may be in danger. Why should he care? There would be no fault pinned on him if she was to die in a meager attack such as this. In fact, the Vatican would love to use it as proof of Hellsing's incompetence.

But he had gone to her. He had peeked in her office and saw her standing there before her father's portrait, her back to the window, her hair falling over her face like the tender branches of a weeping willow. He saw her admiring the man who gave her life and bestowed upon her this family headship, and for a moment he thought he saw a gleam of sadness in her eyes.

And, of course, there was a vampire sitting outside the window. It ducked when she turned to it, then came back again as she leaned over her desk, red eyes staring at her hungrily.

He had rushed to her side, pushed her out of the way, and taken the thing out through the chest. Looking back on it, he thought it was so foolish, so brash, the way he pushed her right into the bookshelf. She must have thought him to be some sort of brute as she rubbed the bump on her head.

And the way Alucard looked at him, jeering him for his clumsiness.

He turned onto his side and fought the urge to pull his hair out as he remembered how the vampire had helped her up and checked out the damage. What an idiot he was, letting Alucard get to him again.

Or perhaps it was her that was getting to him. He knew Alucard would be there, and yet went against better judgment and tried to protect her anyway, even though it was not his place to.

Anderson sat up, opened the drawer on the nightstand and retrieved his bible. He read it, page after page, letting the word of God wash over his mind, clearing out all else, all thoughts of the vampire, of the incident, of the pale city lights on Integra Hellsing's hair.

oOo

"What did you find out?"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "You really think I would share anything of importance with you, Anderson?"

Such childishness. Anderson wondered for a moment whether he should point out to the vampire that his age was well over five centuries but his temperament was often that of a five-year-old.

"I believe it was ordered by your master. Instead of being difficult, maybe you could just tell me and spare us both the lecture later."

They were returning from yet another mission, this one as fruitless as the last three save for the fact that Alucard managed to capture one or two Medians who seemed to have more brains than the usual mindless bunch. He had extracted, literally, some information from them, though judging by the slight disappointment in his tone, it hadn't been as much as he hoped.

"There's nothing important," said the vampire, waving him off and walking ahead. "They didn't know any more than the one you killed in Integra's office. I don't know if they're just dumb or whether there's enough brains behind this operation to keep its subordinates from knowing too much."

"What _did_ they know?"

"Only that the chemicals they're mixing seem to have originated from some ancient myth regarding vampires."

"What myth?"

Alucard shrugged. "One I'm not too familiar with, and I thought I'd heard them all. Something about the relationship between humans and Medians. They didn't know many details either."

Though having a fairly generous knowledge on vampires, Anderson had to admit he knew next to nothing when it came to any relationship between vampires and humans. "What relationship is there?" he asked. "Besides the transformation, that is?"

Alucard smirked. "Oh there is plenty, Judas," he replied. "Humans and vampires are not so inherently different. We share the same primal urges – to feed, fight, mate, and so on. That of vampires is just more prominent."

"Plus you feed off of what you once were."

"Touché." The mansion loomed into view. Alucard suddenly stopped, his head tilted upward as he gave the top floors an unreadable look.

A mental alarm went off in Anderson's head. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the vampire said, suddenly smiling. "Why don't you go report in? I need to check on the police girl, make sure she's not getting into trouble with that French man's troops."

Anderson eyed him in suspicion. "I thought we were supposed to report in together," he said. "Besides, it's nearly one in the morning. Perhaps we should do it tomorrow."

"During the day?" Alucard raised a brow. "You don't expect me to get up while the sun's out just to report on a useless mission. Besides, she's up. She's a night owl."

"How do you know?"

"I know my master, Judas." With a half-wave, Alucard strolled away. "I know when she's asleep, awake, happy, angry, and anything in between," he called over his shoulder. "I also know she's not in her office right now. Try two doors down."

Before he could argue, the vampire was out of sight. Anderson stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Alucard's words made him all the more suspicious. He knew that he should report in if Integra was still awake. However, why would Alucard leave him alone with his master if he was so protective of her before?

But to be alone with her, even for a moment, without that vampire peeking over his shoulder…

He perished the thought. No, he should report in. It was his duty. Whatever trap Alucard could have wanted to set up for him, Integra would not have allowed it. She was an honorable woman, and a dutiful leader, and…

Anderson cut off his thoughts and headed inside. Ever since the incident a few nights ago he had done his best to avoid her, but he had to face her at some point. Feeling just a bit apprehensive, he checked her office first. Alucard was right, she wasn't in there. There was indeed a two more rooms down the hall, and light was seeping from under the door of the second one. It was set further apart then the others, all by itself at the end of the hall. He went to it and raised his hand to knock, but it was unlocked and the door swung open at his touch.

His breath caught in his throat.

The room was dimly lit, and it didn't take much to see that it was Integra's private chambers. There was a large canopy bed with white cotton sheets, a writing desk, two chairs, and an ottoman in front of a simple wooden vanity.

And it was in front of this vanity that the Hellsing director sat. She turned around as the door opened and he saw that she wasn't wearing her glasses, nor much else. Covering her body was a bathrobe of lavender silk, caressing her every curve and riding up all the way to her thigh. She was brushing her hair.

"Father Anderson," she said, her voice calm and unalarmed, as if she was addressing him in her office fully clothed. Setting down the brush, she turned around on the ottoman and crossed her long legs. They had the color and texture of fresh cream. Anderson tried to swallow and found it hard to do.

"I take it the mission was completed," she said. Even in this state, she exuded confidence and authority. As he stood there, he saw that her robe was parted slightly in front, giving him a teasing peek at her ample cleavage, something her suit usually did a very good job of hiding. She did not blush, nor moved to cover herself, as if she knew her own beauty and had nothing to fear.

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"Good," she said. "You can go now. For future reference, it is best if you only seek me out in my office."

Anderson tried to move, but his legs felt like lead. Integra turned back to the vanity and put the hair brush away. She stood and he got a waft of soap and lotion. She had just come out of the bath.

"Did you need something else, Father?" she asked.

"No," he said, a little too quickly. "Good night, Sir Hellsing."

She said something else but he didn't catch it. As fast as his legs could carry him, he went to his room and locked the door, blood pounding in his ears.

"Oh heavenly father forgive me," he muttered, and kissed his cross.

How he hated the vampire. This was what he intended all along, for Anderson to walk in on his master in such a state of undress. Maybe he had expected that Integra would throw a fit and kick him out, but she didn't. No, she had too much dignity and grace for that.

The image of her bare legs entered his mind again. Anderson clawed at his face and scalp, trying to rid himself of it. It was wrong in too many ways. He couldn't… they _couldn't_…

There was only one thing to do. He went to his bed and pulled out one of the bags he had brought from under it. Inside was an object he never thought he'd have to use in this house. But the need had arisen.

He opened it and removed the nine-tailed whip. It was used for flagellation, beating away the sins of man. Stripping away his shirt, Anderson knelt by his bed, his torso exposed to the cold night.

It was lust, he told himself. Nothing but _lust_, and lust was a sin.

He snapped the whip, and winced at the sting on his back.

"Heavenly father forgive me for my sins," he whispered, and stuck himself once more.

And yet her face did not go away, nor did her lips, breast, and slender fingers. He still heard her voice as she bid him good night, nearly every night, and her rare laughter. He saw the treasured smiles she reserved for her heathen servant. To see her smile at the vampire hurt even more than the lashes.

_Lust, nothing but lust_.

He whipped himself well into the early morning, his back raw and bloody as the sun rose. His blood stained the floors but he kept going, trying hard to beat out the one human feeling he's experienced in many, many years.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The self-flagellation was indeed similar to the Da Vinci Code, but I didn't first hear of it from that book. The practice has been common throughout history in some sects of the Church, interpreted several ways, including experiencing the pain of Christ and punishing one's self for sinful acts/thoughts.

I forgot to note that the "vampire myth and legends" in this story has no basis outside of this story. Everything mentioned only exists in the context of this story.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 6

The next day he spent in his room, praying by his bed. His back had healed flawlessly, though he wished that it hadn't, that the pain would be there to remind him of the payment he must make for his sinful thoughts.

At least the vampire slept during the day, that much he could be thankful for. He prayed that he could go without seeing Integra for the day, and perhaps gain a little time to forget what he had seen the night before.

God was not with him on that one, however.

The butler, Walter, came knocking on his door as noon drew near. Anderson answered reluctantly.

"Look at you, Father Anderson," said Walter, strolling into the room, "hiding here by yourself all the time. There _are _people in this house besides Alucard, you know?"

He nodded woodenly. "Yes, I know."

"You ought to get out and walk around once in a while. Perhaps socialize a bit with Miss Victoria. She's much easier to talk to than her master."

He wasn't in the mood for this. "Can I help you with something?"

Walter snapped his fingers. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed. "How forgetful of me. The Lady wishes to know if you'd join her for lunch and discuss some things concerning the recent missions."

Dining with her… he hadn't done that since the first evening of his arrival. But he didn't want to, not after last night, and not after he pushed her into that bookshelf like some clumsy brute. Walter was waiting.

"Well?" The butler cleared his throat. "Maybe I should emphasize that this is more of an order than a request. She feels a progress report of sort is due between the two of you before you issue a report to the Vatican."

Yes, of course… he was to report in to Maxwell soon. This meeting was unavoidable. He sighed. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "I'll be right there."

After the butler left, Anderson found the nearest washroom and splashed cold water onto his face before heading down to the dining room. He hadn't slept all night and hoped that he looked at least somewhat presentable. Integra was waiting when he arrived, smoking a cigar. The sight of the thing between her pink lips made him uncomfortably warm as he sat down next to her.

"The Median activities are being kept at a reasonable level," she said as he settled. No small talk. Good. "I think our progress at the moment is satisfactory. However, we're still not getting very far in the research."

He poured wine for himself as she chewed on her cigar. "Did Alucard tell you anything useful? He's rather reluctant to share with me."

She shrugged. "That's Alucard. But I doubt anything he's holding back anything truly important from you. He told you about the vampire mythology?"

"Concerning humans and vampires' connection? Yes."

"When I was young, my father used to teach me vampire stories from all over the world. If this is the one I am thinking of, I have heard it in passing." She blew a smoke ring into the air. "I don't recall the details, but there were once those who believed that all humans harbor vampiric tendencies. They were mostly crazy self-proclaimed psychics and mediums so it wasn't given much merit."

"So what if they harbor vampiric tendencies?"

"It means we all are vampires deep down, and all it takes is something to trigger it. Some of these lunatics even tried to drink blood to 'bring out the vampire inside'."

"Did anyone succeed?"

"None that were recorded."

Anderson considered this for a moment. "Then theoretically," he said slowly, "these vampires could be trying to produce some sort of concoction that would turn humans into vampires without biting them."

"It's a crazy idea."

"But not impossible, judging by the way you speak of it."

Integra took a drag thoughtfully. "I'd like to think it is, but at this point we can't take chances. If that's true, then the question remains as to _why_ they would want that."

"To produce more of their own kind? Perhaps to overpower humans?"

"Which is really very silly, considering how territorial they are. Most vampires would rather operate alone with ghouls for slaves and humans for food. They don't really care to establish a nation or country."

"To gain rights and recognition to walk among humans?"

"Unlikely since they look down on humans as a whole."

They kept talking, but Anderson found himself unable to concentrate as the conversation went on. He couldn't help but notice every time she played with her hair, or every bite of food that went into her mouth, or even the way her eyes sparkled when she listened intently or had an idea. He felt like he was being tortured, tested by something.

The meal couldn't be finished fast enough. He stood as soon as both their plates were clean.

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing," he said politely, and began to leave.

Integra quickly stood. "One moment, Father," she said. He stopped. She walked up to him and looked up into his eyes.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you'," she said earnestly.

"What for?"

"For helping me out that night in my office. I haven't gotten a chance to say it. If I didn't know better I'd think you've been avoiding me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was brash that night. I didn't intend to hurt you."

She started a bit. "Oh, I…"

"And I'm sorry about last night, too," he pressed on, feeling the heat in his face as she stared at him. "Your vampire said I ought to report in, and…"

She smiled. His knees felt weak. "That's alright," she said. "I figured Alucard goaded you into it. Don't worry about him, Father Anderson. He just likes to have his laughs. When one lives that long…"

He kissed her. All of his instincts screamed "no!" but he did it anyway. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. It lasted one second, then another. Time stopped.

She pulled away first.

"Paladin!" he heard her gasp. The world swam back into focus and suddenly, he realized what he had done. Without waiting for any further words from her, he turned and left the room with his head down, avoiding the eyes of anyone who passed.

If she didn't despise him before, she certainly was going to now.

oOo

A group of six hovered over their latest hunt in the barren countryside. Granted, it was a small bull and its blood nearly tasteless compared to a human's, but it was food nonetheless. One of them, a skinny young men, looked up as his companions fed.

"Reduced to farm animals," he said in disgust. "This is disgraceful."

"It's those two," snarled another, an older woman. "That one from Hellsing and the other one from the Vatican. They wiped us out, smashed all the goods we worked so hard to get our hands on."

"And we can't even do anything against them," said a third. "We're as good as dead at this rate."

One of the group stood. He was taller than the rest, looked about thirty with brilliant red eyes. He eyed the rest. "You all talk like we've lost," he said. "Don't forget what we have now. We are about to change things around here. Just because our hearts don't beat, doesn't mean we should lose them."

Out of his pocket he pulled out a small vial filled with red liquid. The others stopped their task and raised pair after pair of red eyes to it, fanged grins on their faces.

"Things are about to change," he said. "The one in power will soon lose it, and our kind will finally gain a fighting chance. You'll see. The balance will shift now. The old myth holds truth. We just have to bring it to light.

"You will see, brethrens, that they are nothing without her."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I anticipate some arguments being raised about this chapter. Here's the assumption I am working under: Integra, despite her demeanor, is a normal woman in many ways. Just because she acts cold and steely, doesn't mean she doesn't secretly desire a man's affection once in a while, as most women do. She simply doesn't let it show. With Alucard and Walter treating her like a little girl, she is bound to feel something when Anderson treats her like a woman. Besides, the priest isn't bad to look at…

Also, if you came to this story looking for tension and jealousy… this is definitely the right place for it.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 7

Integra sat behind her desk and smoked a cigar, taking one long drag after another. She did not turn on any lights. Why bother when the moon was so bright.

She hadn't seen Alexander Anderson in several days. Well, that wasn't completely true. There had been one or two missions and both he and Alucard always reported in together. But each time he stood further away from her and allowed her servant to do the talking, and always rushed out of the room with his eyes glued to the floor the moment it was finished. She wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure what to say.

He had kissed her. That was a fact. The thought sent unfamiliar tremors through her body and she wasn't sure why.

Though established as the "steel virgin" of the Order, there were a few things about Integra most people didn't know. She was quite certain that some of the men in the Order even doubted that she was virgin in the first place, what with the way Alucard appeared to fawn over her and all. But that was the truth. She had never been touched by a man, dead or alive.

However, what they didn't know, and probably never thought of, was that she had never kissed a man either. While other teenage girls spent their Friday nights on giggly first dates, she was at the mansion, pouring over family records and issuing orders to the troops. By the time young men began to take notice of her, she was already beyond their years in wisdom and experience, not that she had much contact with young men to begin with.

Only two people knew the depth of her purity – Walter and Alucard. She was a virgin through and through.

She thought of Anderson. Why did he kiss her? He was supposed to be a priest, invulnerable to the temptations of flesh. But was it flesh that tempted him? Integra had never considered herself to be attractive. Not that she thought herself ugly, just that she never really thought about it at all. To take time for vanity seemed like such a waste.

_Men_, she thought to herself. They were so strange. As a woman, Integra realized she didn't know much about the opposite sex, not in the matters of heart or desire.

Did he lose control for a moment and she happened to be there? Perhaps. All that time in celibacy would get to one eventually. She would be lying if she were to say that she had _never once_ been tempted, that her body never stirred with just a hint of desire at something physical. Just like she would be lying if she said that kiss did absolutely nothing for her.

She shuddered a bit, though the office wasn't cold. Her heart had skipped when his lips touched hers, but she wasn't sure whether it was from shock or something else. But it was enjoyable, she had to admit to herself. But that shouldn't be out of the ordinary. A kiss was generally an enjoyable thing for a woman, especially her first. She was, after all, human.

A dark mist surrounded the room as she put out her cigar.

"Evening, Alucard."

He materialized before her, standing just a little closer than she usually allowed. This was their game, though.

"Have you never learned the words 'personal space'?" she asked him with a smirk. He returned it and leaned on her desk, brushing a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. He wasn't wearing his hat or sunglasses tonight.

"I merely came to see if you had any assignments for me," he said. "It's being a rather dull night."

She shook her head. "Nothing tonight. We're waiting on some lab results. The Median activities have been minimal. You and the priest have done well."

Her servant scoffed. "I didn't need him," he said. "You know that as well as I. Had he not been forced upon us, we would still be at the exact same point right now."

"A bit sore, are we? You make it sound like he's treading on your territory."

Red eyes bore into hers. "He is."

She laughed. It always irritated him when she laughed at him, but sometimes she couldn't help it. "Why is it so important?" she asked. "Be it one or two of you, the end result is the same."

With one gloved hand he toyed with her scarf. She allowed it. "With all due respect, master," he said, "vampires hold more pride than humans. It's rather hurtful to know that you would allow that priest to do the duty that is rightfully mine."

"And what duty is that exactly? Vampires stay dead no matter who kills them."

"True." He leaned in closer. "But it is not the duty of vampire hunting I value. It is the duty of guarding my master."

"I never pegged you to be the jealous type."

"Only on things that matter. Walter guards his little girl, and so do I."

There was an involuntary twitch below her eye. Integra leaned back in her chair, pulling the scarf out of Alucard's hand. "You still see me as a little girl?" she asked.

He chuckled. "How can I not? You're still that same little girl who came running into the dungeon with dirt on her dress, crying that her uncle was going to kill her."

She lit another cigar. "Really."

Playfully, he pulled it out of her hand before it could reach her lips. "You shouldn't smoke those awful things."

She snatched it back. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"You've been my business even before you started bleeding a woman's blood."

Heat rose to her face. She turned away from him. "That's enough," she said flatly. "You can go now."

"Did you really think I couldn't smell it? It's a delectable scent."

"Go!"

He was already gone. She knew that even before the echo of her voice fell silent. Sighing, she smoked in silence once more.

The nerve of him, to speak of such things. There were certain things a woman preferred to keep private, even an unfeminine woman like herself. Her cheeks were red. She could feel them burning.

But of course that doesn't concern him, she thought bitterly. To him, she will always be a little girl, no matter how much power and confidence she wields, seems that won't change. She hated it, she just didn't want to let on how much.

She wasn't a little girl, though. She was a full-fledged woman. She thought of Anderson again, and the kiss he gave her. It wasn't a kiss given to a child. It was one intended for a real woman, a woman like her.

She didn't want to admit she liked it.

oOo

Anderson reported in to Maxwell via teleconference. He repeated the information Integra had given him, along with a few personal observations from the field. He said that working with Alucard had been difficult but bearable, and that overall there had been no difficulties and that they were making progress.

He took care not to mention Integra until Maxwell brought her up himself.

"And what of the Protestant sow?" he had asked, making Anderson scowl. He was thankful Maxwell couldn't see him.

"Sir Hellsing has been no trouble. In fact, she has been very cooperative."

"Good," said Maxwell. "I know you are making a sacrifice for the Church with this mission. Do not worry, at the rate things are going, we should be able to send for your return soon."

_Not soon enough_. They exchanged condolences and hung up. Anderson ran a hand through his hair and wondered how long he could keep avoiding her like this. And she wasn't the only problem. He wasn't sure why she hasn't told the vampire of the incident, but once she does, he was sure the creature would come after him like the crazed animal he was.

He stood and exited the conference room the butler had set him up in. How much longer did he have the stay here? Another month? Two? He shuddered to think what would happen if this got out further than the premises of the manor. What if the Hellsing woman were to inform the Church of this?

Would they excommunicate him? For what? Breaking his vows? Fraternizing with the enemy? Perhaps she'll claim he had harassed her in an unspeakable manner just out of spite. Who knows?

Engrossed in his thoughts, Anderson didn't even notice very person on his mind approaching until it was too late to turn around.

"Father Anderson."

He looked up, thought about running, decided that would be ridiculous, and stood his ground instead, trying hard to keep his composure. Integra came to him and stopped a fair distance away. He cleared his throat.

"Good day, Sir Hellsing."

She gave him an unreadable look. "It's been hard catching up with you," she said. "But now that I finally have, I thought perhaps we could speak in private?"

Maybe Maxwell won't have to send for his return after all. Anderson nodded and followed her to her office. She was going to ask him to leave, he was sure. Why would she want him to stay around any longer after this?

They entered her office. She closed the door and sat down behind her desk. She gestured for Anderson to sit across from her. He did, feeling a bit more relaxed somehow, knowing that at least if he were far away from this place, he would have a chance to stop thinking about her.

"I assume you know what I want to talk about," she said in a surprisingly even tone.

"I do," he said, as diplomatically as possible. "And I apologize. It seems that I have an awful lot to apologize for since my arrival, but it can't really be helped at this point."

Integra drummed her fingers lightly on the desk. He wondered what she was thinking about. "All right," she said. "But I cannot accept that apology just yet."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why is that?" he asked.

"For the prior incidents, I have already said that none of it was your fault. You only pushed me out of the way to save my life and for that I am grateful to you. Don't think that I'm not used to a little rough treatment just because I'm a woman. As far as you coming into my bedroom, I couldn't care less. You are a priest, what could you have possibly done? Besides, over-modesty at this day and age is overrated."

Amazing. Anderson found himself staring at her in awe. He felt the same wash of glory coming from her the day she entered his sight covered in blood and rain.

_Stop_, he ordered himself.

"As for the most recent incident…" she leaned forward on the desk and looked at him closely. "What I really want to know is the truth behind the action."

There were a million ants gnawing at his nerves. Anderson wringed his hands and did not meet her steady gaze.

"I am a reasonable person," Integra continued. "I know that what you did was a violation of your vows to the Church, and that you probably regret it at this very moment. But I also understand that you are a man and that it is only natural that you would do what comes as instinct to a man. So what I want to know is a simply answer to the 'why?'. It is alright if you gave in to the urge of the flesh for a moment. If that is the case, I am willing to accept your apology and keep the incident between us."

Anderson wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment. Could he really tell her how he felt? He wanted to lie, say that her assumptions are true and that he merely lost control for a moment and that it had nothing to do with her. But could he really tell such a lie?

She was watching him. Her eyes were the color of sapphires.

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly. "No, that is not the case."

There was surprise in her eyes, but a little less than he had expected. "No?"

"No, Sir Integra." He dropped his gaze. "I did it because since my arrival here I have found myself… attracted to you."

She shifted a bit in her chair. "Attracted to me?" she asked. "There are many levels of attraction, father."

"I don't know which it is," he told her honestly. "I am unfamiliar with personally with matters of the heart and flesh. I do not know whether I desire you as a woman, or whether I desire _you_, personally. But my actions were the result of my desire, and I take full responsibility for them."

He stood and raised his head. She seemed to be deep in thought. "I will be glad to take my leave if you wish," he said. "I feel as if I've already caused more trouble and made more mistakes than this mission is worth."

She didn't take her eyes off him. Instead, she tapped her fingers together thoughtfully as he stood there, waiting.

"Why must you call it that?" she asked softly. "Why do you call it a mistake?"

He was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you Catholics so stringent with your rules? Must you call the natural desire for a woman a sin? You speak as if you are better than the rest of us humans." She rose and walked to him, standing before him, less than a foot away and looking up into his eyes.

"Sir Hellsing…"

"How much do you value your Church really?" she asked him. "Enough to sell your soul?"

"I never sold my soul."

"Sounds like you sold enough to let it control you from inside out." She moved a little closer. He could swear he felt heat radiating from her body. "What do _you_ want, Paladin? A woman is not a sin. To desire one is not a soul-destroying act."

He kissed her. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, feeling his heart beat against her soft breasts. She hesitated, then gently laid her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss. At that moment, he felt like he would have gladly set the Vatican city on fire at her order.

At some point during the next few hazy minutes, as he tasted her sweet lips, her neck, and inhaled the scent of fresh tobacco in her hair, she touched her warm cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "remember, Paladin, between us."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alucard kicked aside the rubble with his boot in distain. Scouring old buildings wasn't his idea of an enjoyable mission, but it had to be done. They were finally getting some results in the lab and any more progress depended on his and Anderson's ability to sniff out further clues from the vampires' old habitats. Since no human's senses could match theirs, they were forced to go at it alone.

Seras tagged along sometimes, though she was of little help.

"You are certainly in a good mood, Father Anderson," he heard his fledgling say. She was right. The priest had been unusually cheerful as of late. It was actually rather annoying.

"It is a good night, Miss Victoria," said Anderson, kneeling by the wall and sifting through various broken crates.

She giggled. "You sound like master."

"Never say that, police girl," Alucard snapped.

"Which bothers you more?" asked the priest. "That I might sound like you, or you might resemble me?"

"They're both equally unappealing." Alucard sniffed the air. He caught scent of a mixture of chemicals, blood, and something he couldn't quite put his hands on.

Anderson stood and brushed off his hands. "Seems we're not finding much here tonight," he said, turning to Alucard. "Have you found out more from the two we captured last week?"

"Just a bit." The scent was still there. It was just a bit familiar. Alucard frowned.

"Anything on the myth?"

"Just bits and pieces concerning the turning of humans into vampire. Most of it was fuzzy and incoherent. I think they themselves didn't understand it. Whatever it was they were making, they had a plan for it that involved humans, though it seems very impractical to make a concoction to turn humans into vampires when it could be done with a simple bite."

Anderson paced the grounds. The smell grew stronger. Alucard followed it. Where had he smelled it before? It was beginning to bother him.

Seras noticed his unease. "What's wrong, master?"

He waved her off and tried to trace its source. Where…

"Might there be someone who knows the details of the plans?" asked Anderson.

"Perhaps," replied Alucard absently. "If there is, this person has been wise to stay away. Judging by the memories of what may be his subordinates, the ones remaining alive know of us, and are weary of us. Rightfully so, but if they do not make a move, it is harder for us to track them down."

He found its source. It was coming from the Judas' clothing. But why did it bother him? Anderson had his back to him. Alucard took a step closer cautiously.

"What if it's too late when they make a move?"

"We'll just have to be one step ahead, or catch them on the fly."

Anderson dusted off his coat and Alucard caught a strong waft of the unmistakable scent, one of lilacs and tobacco, with a hint of gunpowder. The signature scent of…

Integra?

oOo

He kissed her neck, brushing her long hair aside. She reached inside his unbuttoned shirt and caressed the muscles of his chest tenderly with her long fingers. Pulling her closer, he removed her jacket and let it fall.

They were sitting on her bed, in her bedroom. It was morning but too early for the rest of the house to awaken. It was also just past Alucard's bedtime. This was the only time they had, to be with each other, to hold each other in silence and have a little privacy from the rest of the world.

They hardly spoke. There was nothing to say as he entered her bedroom as dawn to find her fully dressed and ready for work. But she wasn't quite ready, he knew. Not yet. She would sit on the bed, he would do the same, and they would begin their private ritual, exploring each other in all tenderness.

And respect. Respect never left his mind. He never undressed her further than her jacket, and she never went lower than his torso. They kissed each other gently, a bit shyly on both part, almost a little awkwardly.

"I have never kissed a man," she had told him a few days ago.

"Nor I a woman," he had replied.

It was something they shared, the enjoyment of being each other's first. It was nice, quiet, and uncomplicated. There was a silent truce between them, each knowing this would not last because their duties came first. When the time came to end it, neither knew what they would do, and neither really thought about it.

He never asked how she felt about him, nor did he ask himself how he truly felt about her. With things the way they were, the answer to either didn't seem to matter.

"Sir Hellsing…"

"Call me Integra."

He pulled away from their kiss momentarily. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. This is hardly the time and place for formalities."

He caressed her hand. "Then will you call me Alexander?"

"I will." She kissed his chin, he felt her lips scrape against his stubble.

"Why do we do this, Integra?" he asked.

She kissed his chest and leaned against it. "Because sometimes pleasure is not a sin."

"What do you get out of it?"

She shrugged as he held her. "I don't know. I suppose I like to be treated like a woman once in a while."

He kissed her forehead. "How can anyone not treat you like one?"

"Walter still thinks I'm eight on most days," she replied. "The men of the Order are either too busy belittling my ways or ogling my chest. That is no way to treat a real woman."

"What of your servant?"

She sighed. It was a sad sound. "Don't you know?" she asked. "I am just a child in his eyes, no matter our position and duty."

He squeezed her shoulders gently.

"What about you? What is it that _you _get out of this?"

He smiled. "I get the pleasure of treating you like the incredible woman that you are."

oOo

Unease gnawed at his chest. Alucard descended from the ceiling and leaned on Integra's desk as usual, but this time he was careful to be a little close to her than usual. There was something he wanted to find out.

The Judas priest entered from the door. Was there a change in his breathing pattern upon seeing the vampire next to Integra? Alucard wasn't sure. He didn't want to let his judgment be clouded by imagination.

His master was in her usual spot, working and writing away behind the desk and did not stop to greet either of them. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. He reached over and plucked the pen out of her hand. She looked up at him.

"Anything new to report?"

He shook his head, watching her closely. "No, master. But we thought we'd come big you good night anyway."

She looked at him, then at Anderson. Was that a twitch of a smile at the corner of her lips? Alucard felt his muscles tighten. He knew nothing yet, he reminded himself. This is a pretty wild allegation. He mustn't assume anything.

But still, would his master really…

He cleared his throat. Integra looked at him. He picked up a strand of her hair, playing with it as he always did. She did not pull away, but from behind he distinctly heard the priest made a sound in the back of his throat. Disapproval? Disgust? _Envy?_

"You look beautiful tonight, master," he said silkily, purposely ignoring Anderson. "The moonlight does not do you justice."

She drummed her fingers on the desk. "Flatteries are hollow, servant."

He smiled. "Not when they're from the heart, even one that has stopped beating." With that, he raised her hair to his lips and kissed it.

The scent of holy water filled his nostrils. It was rank to his senses and he fought not to gag. There it was, unmistakable, all over her blond mane, the scent of the priest. And that wasn't all, he realized. There was more. She smelled like his clothing, his breath, his skin.

His hand had tightened into a trembling fist around the strand of hair. Alucard forced his fingers open. Integra had taken back her pen and looked prepared to continue working. Looking at her sitting there, nonchalant, he knew he had to get out before part of him exploded.

He got off her desk and bowed stiffly.

"Good night, master," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good night, Alucard," she replied without looking up. "You too, Alexander."

_Alexander_…?

The priest bowed also, with a serene half-smile on his face. Alucard waited until they were both out of the office and her earshot before drawing his gun.

Anderson's reflexes were just as fast as his. Metal clashed against metal as the priest's blades met his gun. Sparks flew and fizzled out on the floor as they stared each other down, weapons drawn. If any staff member of the house had been unfortunate enough to pass at that moment, they would probably feel their mortal soul being smothered by the hatred in the air.

"What's your problem, vampire?" Anderson demanded. "I thought we had made it clear long before that we were to hold on off battling each other for the time being."

Baring his fangs, Alucard sneered. "Yes," he said. "But you have broken the ground rules of the house. Do you expect me to let it go unpunished?"

There was a waver in the priest's eyes, he saw. "What are you talking about?"

He cocked the Jackal and pointed its muzzle at the priest's forehead. Anderson did not back down. "What was the one rule I laid down, Judas? Did I not make it clear that there was only _one_ thing in this house off-limits on all accounts?"

To his surprise, Anderson took a step back and put away his swords. "She told you?" he asked calmly, making Alucard even angrier.

"She didn't have to. I can smell it on your clothes."

"If she did not tell you," said Anderson, "then that must mean she wishes to keep it private. After all, she had requested the same of me."

His grip tightened on the gun, but Anderson kept talking.

"I must assume that by her choice to keep this from you that she either did not wish for you to know, or thought there was no need for you to know." The priest shrugged. "You ought to respect the privacy of your master, vampire. A woman is entitled to her secrets. Maybe she simply feels it is none of your business."

"_She_ is my business!" Alucard barked.

Anderson arched a brow. "What does it matter to you, exactly?" he asked. "After all, if you are worried about the well-being of your master, even you should know that I have enough honor in me not to take advantage of her. I have no desire to violate her, nor harm her physically. After this mission is complete I will be gone. So what does it matter to you what she and I do behind closed doors for a period of a few weeks?"

His words stun like Alucard never expected. Slowly, he lowered his gun.

"You have no right to her."

"I never claimed to have right. Everything that takes place between she and I is completely mutual."

"Do you even know how pure she is?"

Anderson nodded. Alucard fought the urge to pump the priest full of bullets, knowing it wouldn't do any good. "I know. She has told me she has never been with a man in any way. But that does not mean she is the little girl you always make her out to be. She is a woman who knows her own worth."

"I know that!" Alucard snapped. "I _know_ she's a woman."

Surprise lit Anderson's face, followed by understanding. Alucard looked away as the priest studied him closely.

"So that's it."

He snarled. "What?"

"You fancy her. That's the real truth isn't it?"

How he despised the man… "What's it to _you_?"

Anderson shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Your feelings have nothing to do with me. You only have yourself to blame at this point, don't you? All she wanted was to be treated like the woman she is, and all you've done is tease and play with her like she's a child. Is it any wonder she would rather be with the one who would give her what she wants?"

His vision turning red from anger, Alucard glowered at the priest. "If you know what's good for you," he said dangerously, "you'd keep your hands off her."

Anderson chuckled. "As I said before, it is all mutual."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry about the short chapter. I'm trying to build tension.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 9

Integra lit a cigar, and had barely finished reading two pages when her servant appeared again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him enter through the front door, which was something of a welcoming change from the ceiling. She looked up, intending to acknowledge his presence briefly and continue working, but something about his composure caught her eye.

Marching up to her desk, Alucard slammed a tight fist on its surface. The papers lying on top of it jumped as if of their own will. Integra started.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, giving him a reprimanding glare and was surprised when he didn't relent.

"Tell me he forced himself on you."

_Good Lord_… Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed the ridge of her nose. It was highly unlike Anderson to have lose lips. Maybe he told Alucard just to spite him?

"How did you find out?"

His eyes were red as blood, glowing crimson. "I can still smell his stink on your clothing. Tell me he forced himself on you, master, that you did not agree to this of your own will."

"Alucard…"

He swept her papers aside and leaned over her, both hands on the table. "How could you?"

Integra narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe this is any of your business."

"It is my business when you're jeopardizing the entire organization by fraternizing the with enemy! Will you throw away your father's legacy for pleasures of the flesh?"

"That's enough!" Snapping to her feet, she met him eye-to-eye. "What is it that you think I am doing, exactly?"

He smirked. "I assure you I don't know. After all, I can't imagine why the once-high-and-all-mighty Lady Hellsing would lower herself the level of a common trollop."

Integra dropped her cigar. It landed on the desk with a soft "thump". "What did you just call me?"

"A trollop, master. I trust you know the word."

She struck him across the face. The sound echoed loudly, bouncing off the walls of the office. There was no surprise on his face, only a dark smirk.

"How dare you," she said, her voice trembling. "How dare you insinuate that I would place carnal pleasures above my duty, that I would cheapen my body in such a way?"

"Then what?" He asked, his voice rising heatedly. "What do you see that damn priest? Why give yourself to _him_?"

"I gave him nothing!" she yelled back. "Whatever you're imaging in that filthy mind of yours is completely untrue. There is nothing happening between Alexander and I that breaches the boundary of simple companionship."

"Are you so desperate for companions that you have to seek it from him?"

"Where else do you suggest I find it?"

Her words hurt him. She saw emotions play on his face. Sighing, she crossed her arms. "Besides, even if any of those things you're insinuating are true – which they're not – what does it matter to you? Does it unsettle you that someone is laying their hand on your little girl? After all, that's all I am to you. But do not forget that I am still the master and you have no right nor ownership over me. This possessiveness of yours was entertaining at first, but you would do well to watch yourself before crossing the line."

Alucard straightened. Dark locks of hair fell over his face and she couldn't see his eyes.

"Have I failed you somewhere along the line, master?"

The question took her by surprised. Integra found no words as her servant slowly rounded the desk and came towards her. Her heart pounded and she wasn't sure why.

"No," she replied. "You have never failed me."

He laughed dryly. "Then I must have failed myself."

"You're not making sense, Alucard."

The next thing she knew he was holding her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body as his cold lips pressed against hers. It so forceful she could barely breath. He was kissing her so desperately, so passionately, the complete opposite of Anderson's respectful pecks of affection.

This was more than a kiss, she realized. It was a cry of desperation.

_Can't you see?_

She started. His voice filled her head.

_Can't you see what you're doing to me?_

His fangs scraped against her lip. His embrace was warm and cold at the same time and he ran his hands down her back, over her neck.

_How could you choose him over me?_

She laid her hands on his arms, intending to push him away, but found herself hesitating. He held her tighter.

_Five hundred years, Integra. After all this time, after losing everything, I thought the one thing I did not have to share in this world was you._

Then he was gone. Integra rubbed her forehead and steadied herself with a hand on the back of her chair. Taking a deep breath, she found a cigar in her desk and lit it. Slumped in her chair and savoring its smooth flavor, she wondered when life became so complicated.

oOo

Six pairs of red eyes watched the Hellsing manor from a distance.

"When?" asked one of the Medians.

"Soon," said another.

"Remember," said the leader, "when the time comes, we are making a sacrifice for our kind. Some or all of us may not rise again after this is done, but it will be well-worth it."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All I've got to say is, thanks for the awesome reviews, and that I'm surprised at how many people are expressing their interest in siding with Anderson.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 10

Integra found herself smoking much more than usual. Her office was covered in a thin film of mist from cigar smoke. But what else was there to do? She lit another cigar and tried to work, but the thoughts on her mind won't go away.

She had left her bedroom early that morning, before Anderson's usual arrival, and locked herself in the office. Too many emotions played in her head. Guilt, frustration, confusion, anger, and just a hint of sadness.

She wasn't good at this. Not at matters of the heart. She had never pictured herself in any sort of romantic affair, much less a love-triangle. On top of that, the men vying for her attention could very well start a world war if it came down to it. In a way it was very fitting for a woman like her. Just thinking about it made her want to keep smoking.

Should she feel guilty? Really, there was no reason to. After all, there's nothing established between she and Anderson. They both knew it was temporary, and that a real relationship was out of the question for either of them. Besides, she wasn't even sure how she felt about him. What she told Alucard was true: it was mostly companionship she valued.

Alucard…

She blew a smoke ring into the air and watched it expand until it fused with the air around it. For ten years Alucard had played with her, toyed with her and called her a little girl. Now, it turns out it was only due to his apparently erroneous assumption that he would never have to compete for her, that she was his rightful territory so to speak.

Integra took a short trot through memory lane. She would be lying if she were to say she never felt a thing for her servant. In her teen years, when he was the only man besides Walter around, when he defended her in his dashing style, she would sometimes feel a stir when he was around, when he touched her or kissed her hand. But as she grew up and responsibilities piled up, she never gave it another thought.

Except it always bothered her when he called her a little girl.

But she owed him nothing, just like she owed nothing to Anderson.

There was a knock on her door. She considered not answering. She had no desire to talk to either Anderson nor Alucard at the moment.

"Integra?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, got up, and unlocked the door. Walter poked his head inside and wrinkled his nose.

"Isn't it a little early for chain-smoking, my Lady?" he asked.

"I have a lot on my mind, Walter."

The butler stepped inside. "Something I can help with?" He went to the window and opened it. "Do you mind? I think this room needs some fresh air."

She shook her head. "No. Go ahead."

Walter opened the window as wide as he could. "That's better." He turned back to her. "What's got you troubled, Integra?"

"It's a little hard to explain," she said, leaning against the bookshelves. "Call it a choice between two alternative. Except I'm not even sure I should be making a choice at all."

The butler winked at her. "Say no more," he said. "You are speaking of the Father and your servant."

Her heart skipped a beat. "How do you know?"

Walter shrugged. "It's fairly obvious. Ever since Father Anderson's arrival he and Alucard have been striving to be in your favor. On Alucard's part it's really very typical of him. He can't stand that anyone could cater to your order better than or as well as he can. On Anderson's part, I suppose it's merely competitive spirit. After all, he would not settle to being second to a vampire."

He had taken it the wrong way. Integra was glad. This was something she did not wish to spread any further. "You're right," she said.

"I assume it's gotten to a point where you feel you must play favorite to one or the other? Or perhaps you're also trying to decide whether it's best to just leave them both well enough alone?"

"Something of the sort."

"At this point it would be hazardous to alienate either. At least until the current mission is wrapped up."

"So what should I do?"

"Follow your instincts. Whatever you feel is right will turn out right in the end, because you will work hard to make sure it is that way."

_The heart wants what it wants, except no one knows what the heart wants_.

"That's not much help."

Walter chuckled. "I guess I'm losing my touch at giving advice… Oh!"

Following the butler's gaze, Integra spotted the red-clad figure who had just entered silently through the side wall. Walter gave her a knowing glance and bowed out. She wished he wouldn't leave, but he was already out the door before she could stop him. Putting out the cigar, she faced Alucard.

"Awfully late for you to be up," she said quietly.

"I had to apologize, master." He bowed deeply. "Please forgive me for everything I said last night. I was out of line to question your affairs."

She shook her head. "It's alright. If nothing else, I appreciate your concern. Though you could have worded it more… civilly." She paused. "What do you really think of me, Alucard? Your little girl to protect, or a woman to serve?"

He smiled. "Both sometimes, rarely the former, more often the latter."

"What exactly did you hope to accomplish last night?"

"I'm not sure." He took a step closer. "I was afraid for the moment that I had truly lost you, to him of all people."

"He has a name."

"Give a human name to a dog, it's still a dog."

"You thought you could 'win me back' by doing what you did?"

"I don't know. I felt like I had to make my feelings known." He looked at her with quivering eyes. "Did I?"

"You did."

"And?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He touched her face. "Then maybe I wasn't clear enough."

He tilted her chin upward and kissed her, gently this time, lovingly. Integra considered pulling away, but the kiss lasted a second, then a second longer, then another second. She found her arms around his neck and their bodies pressed against each other.

Amidst her intoxication, she didn't notice the figure standing just outside the door, watching them with enraged eyes and clenched fists.

oOo

With a swift strike Anderson slashed through the nearest ghoul. It gave him a small amount of satisfaction, but not enough. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the vampire, guns in hand, taking out his targets with pure efficiency. Beyond the action, at the edge of the country clearing, was Integra Hellsing, watching in silence, armed with her sword and gun. She was dressed in a militant uniform that was surprisingly flattering.

Seeing her brought on a wave of bitterness. He forced himself to look away.

What made it difficult was the fact that he knew he had no right to confront her about anything. After all, there had been no discussion of "exclusiveness" between them. They kept each other company and nothing more. He could not demand anything from her. He was not her boyfriend, lover, husband, anything for that matter.

He struck down another ghoul. How clear it was that he was nothing to her. He should have known. The vampire had always wanted her, and Anderson's presence had simply driven into action what was bound to take place eventually.

He had no right to be bitter, he told himself. He had no place in the Hellsing house to begin with. He and Integra Hellsing had no past, and will share no future together. Let her be with her servant. He didn't need her.

But he wanted her. God how he wanted her.

The image from this morning flowed into his mind, she and that vampire locked in a lover's embrace. He banished it forcefully and concentrated on the task at hand. No matter what, there was still a job to be done.

They finished off the last few stragglers. The ghouls were led by four Medians, three of which had already met his blade. Alucard caught up to the last and sunk his fangs into its neck. Does the blood of another vampire taste sweeter than that of a human? Anderson didn't know.

Integra approached, scanning the bodies all around her.

"How strange that there should be such a large gathering of ghouls here," she said thoughtfully. "Out in the middle of nowhere. Wonder what these four were trying to do."

"Form an army, perhaps," Anderson said, struggling to keep his mannerisms as professional as possible. "After all, they were planning a rebellion."

"A ghoul army isn't really the way to go."

She walked a bit closer to him. He turned away and kept his distance, pretending to be preoccupied with the bodies. Perhaps that pretension was what kept him from spotting the movement at Integra's feet.

Two pairs of hands shot up at lightning speed and seized both of her arms. She let out a startled cry. Anderson spun around and saw out the corner of his eye that Alucard did the same.

Two ghouls seemed to have come back to life. One raised its hand and made a swipe at her leg, breaking cloth and skin. The other did the same.

Anderson drew his sword, but a bullet had already left Alucard's barrel. The one on Integra's left shrieked and crumbled to the ground. She drew her own sword and beheaded the other.

They both hurried to her side. Their eyes met briefly but both quickly broke it. Looking a bit dazed, Integra touched the wound on her leg gingerly. Her pant leg was stained with blood. Alucard rolled over one of the bodies with his foot.

"This is a vampire," he announced. "He was masquerading as a ghoul, so was the other one."

"Why would he do that?" asked Integra. Anderson eyed her leg with concern.

"To get a good shot at you, perhaps. Though I think we can bring this mission to a close now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Based on the memory I obtained from the others' blood, this one was the leader." Alucard tapped the vampire's face with the toe of his boot. "And he's now out of commission. Whatever concoction he was making, it must still be incomplete. After all, he made a ghoul army instead of a vampire one." He walked past his master. "I guess we can send Father Anderson on his way tomorrow."

Integra didn't reply to this. Neither did Anderson. He stared at the vampire leader's body. Was it really over? It seemed much too simple. He felt strange, and more than a bit downtrodden. He looked at Integra, but she didn't meet his gaze.

There was a glazed look on her face. He didn't think on it too much. Maybe she was having a hard time accepting this also. He could only hope. The vampire nudged him aside and helped his master to the car. She limped just a little on her wounded leg.

Strange… he could've sworn they got her _twice._

oOo

Integra cleaned herself off in the car with handkerchief and fished out some disinfectant from the first aid kit under the seat. She'd been scratched, bit, struck, and shot at by ghouls and Medians for years. This was nothing.

She poured the disinfectant on the wound and winced at the sting. The driver looked back briefly and asked if she was alright. She told him she was. And why shouldn't she be?

Her head felt warm and fuzzy. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Why was it so warm in the car?

Her leg tingled strangely, as if a million ants were crawling underneath her skin, starting at the wound. She rubbed it, then scratched it, but found no relief. The bleeding had stopped, but the broken skin had taken on a strange shade of pale yellow. Leaning down, she wiped the wound's edge with the handkerchief again. It came away with a bit of dried blood and something else a lighter shade of red.

Somehow she knew it wasn't blood.

Her mind was reeling now. Her heart pounded so hard she thought she was going to pass out. Clutching the edge of the seat, struggling to stay alert, she brought the handkerchief to her face and sniffed the substance soaked into it.

Its scent was distinct, but weak. She couldn't make out what it was. Where did it come from? The two vampires had taken swipes at her and…

_Of course._

Her throat was drying up. She opened her mouth to ask the driver for help but nothing came out. A million thoughts rushed through her head. Understanding dawned and she wanted to scream.

They had both taken swipes at her. One broke her skin and the other smeared this substance, whatever it was, into her exposed flesh. It was entering her bloodstreams now, like a slow poison.

She hoped it was poison, because there were worse alternatives. She didn't want to imagine the possibility, but it was there. This substance, their experiments, all this planning to get close to her so they can…

She could no longer focus her eyes, but somehow she could hear her surroundings in perfect clarity. The wind outside the window, the driver's breathing, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel, even the thumping of his heart. She thought she could hear blood flowing through his veins.

Integra fell. At least she thought she did. She felt like she was falling from the heavens into a boiling pit of tar. Her body was losing control, losing balance, losing heat all at once. She crumpled, inside and out.

_Alexander…_

_Alucard…_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: believe it or not, a lot of stuff in this chapter was written first, before the rest of the story. This story originally had a totally different beginning that didn't work out, so I wound up changing it and putting 40 pages in front of this section.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 11

On the way back to the mansion, Alucard felt his mood lifting higher than it's been for the past two months. The mission was completed and the priest will soon be on as way, perhaps as early as tomorrow. Soon thing will be back to normal, with he as the only ace card of Hellsing, and Integra shared by no other.

Speaking of which, Anderson hadn't said a word since they left the field after the crew cleaned up. The priest was walking with his eyes slightly downcast, as if lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Judas? You've been awfully quiet." He couldn't help the smug smirk that crept onto his face.

Anderson raised his head and looked at him steadily. "You speak as if you'd just won something."

"Haven't I? I've won my freedom from you."

"There's more, isn't there?"

Alucard shrugged. "I suppose it's pointless to play games at this point. In no more than three days you will be returning to that blasted church from whence you came, and be taught the joys and wonders of a life-long celibacy." His smirk widened. "But it won't be the same anymore, will it? Not after you've tasted her lips."

Heat came in waves from the priest's body. Alucard relished it. Anger, jealousy, pain, all mixed together.

"But what does it matter?" he went on. "You both knew it was temporary, and you had your fun. Though I must admit that I will have to tack stealing her first kiss onto my list of reasons to hate you, I guess it doesn't matter. You've had your time as her plaything."

Anderson winced. Alucard caught it.

"Am I wrong? Did you actually think she cared about you? You satisfied her curiosity is all. She's still such a little girl in so many ways. So curious…"

"Shut up!" Anderson snarled. A thick vein was bobbing out of his neck. "How dare you still call her a child, after you… you…"

"I what?"

"I was there this morning," Anderson said in a low voice. "I saw you and her…"

_He saw._ Alucard was a bit surprised, but more amused. "So that's it," he said. "Well then, no point in hiding it. You're right. She's not a little girl. She's a full-fledged woman, and has been one all her life. Too bad she is a woman you will never have. You time here is finished."

Glowering, Anderson picked up his pace and walked ahead. Alucard watched him go, a thin smile on his face.

"What will you do?" he called after him. "Tell her you love her? Don't make me laugh. You don't know what it's like to love a woman, priest. You gave that part of you up as sacrifice to your church. Love your faceless God, Anderson, because you will never be allowed to love her."

Anderson didn't answer.

Alucard smiled._ At least not the way I love her._

oOo

The clock chimed midnight as he entered the mansion, walking through its walls as usual. It would be another fifteen minutes before the police girl and the rest of the troops made their way back. He enjoyed beating them home, especially when around midnight. This was his favorite time of day, when the air was crisp and the moon bright, but that wasn't what made it special. Anderson was nowhere in sight. He must have retired, perhaps to wallow in self-pity.

Alucard didn't care. He wanted to say good night to his master. The memory of her kiss, her arms around his neck from this morning drifted back into his mind.

"_Am I the one you want?" he asked her after they finally pulled parted, many minutes later._

_There was a beautiful shade of pink in her cheeks as she answered, "I don't know."_

_He kissed her hand. "Then I'll wait, until you do."_

With that memory fresh on his mind, among a few other things, he pushed open the door to her office.

"Good evening, master," he announced in his silkiest voice, "I…"

The office was empty. Alucard swore. He had missed her. Too bad, on such a pleasant night, too. Instead of leaving, he went to the window and drew the drapes. The moon was almost full, leaving just a small, imperfect curve on its lower right corner. But imperfections were what made life beautiful. He breathed in. The room smelled like her cigars.

It took him several moments to take notice of the figure in the room. Really, what he noticed was the gentle "click" of the office door been closed. Drawing the corner of his lips into a smile, he pretended no to notice.

No words were spoken for a whole minute.

"Are you angry at me for coming into your office, master?" he asked finally, teasingly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blond figure standing the shadows, which was rare – Integra liked to make herself known. Hiding wasn't her thing. But then again, who know? Especially after this morning?

His smile broadened. He waited a few moments before speaking again.

"Do you have an answer to my question?" he asked her, reveling in her presence. "I personally wasn't sure you'd give more thought to…"

He turned to face her, then stopped. She wasn't there. The office stood silent and empty. A sense of unease suddenly washed over him as his hand went instinctively to his gun.

Pale fingers rested on his wrist, stopping him. Another white hand snaked from behind, caressing his neck. The skin was cool and baby-soft. It traced a path from the base of his neck slowly to his chin, tickling it lightly, playfully as the other hand moved his fingers from the Jackal's barrel.

He chuckled.

"Why master," he whispered, "I simply must stop sneaking about around you. You're picking up bad habits."

No reply came as the soft hand continued to play with his neck and chin. The other hand now left his fingers, ran up his arm to the elbow, then came around his wrist. He allowed them to roam his body, explore as they wished, until they stopped, their palms pressed against him in that small, tender area right below his belly button and right above his nether regions. Even through his layers of clothing he could feel them so distinctly, the firm tip of every slender finger. He moaned softly as they found their way underneath his coat.

"Do you feel playful?" he asked, and once more she didn't answer as her fingers nimbly undid the buttons of his suit and undershirt. "I could make them vanish if you wish."

There was a pause. She was thinking, hesitating. Then he felt her nod, her forehead pressed gently against his back. His suit jacket and shirt vanished. Those fingers moved again, touching his bare skin, his chest and stomach.

"The coat, too?" More hesitation. "Or perhaps you'd like to do that yourself."

She did, moving her hands up to his shoulder and pulling at the coat, letting it fall to the floor, almost too eagerly. This made him glad, and even more so as she pressed herself against him. She wasn't wearing her suit jacket, only a thin blouse that separated him from her soft breasts. She touched him, groped him, rubbed his well-muscled chest. The sensation was intoxicating.

"So," he said, "what is it you have in mind, master?"

She froze. Chuckling at her shyness, Alucard brought an arm up over her head, half-turned, and faced her. She was still pressed against him, her long blond hair falling over her shoulders in a golden waterfall. All at once she was both a little girl and a full-grown woman, hourglass curves in a shroud of innocence.

She touched his chest again, with both hands, as if fascinated by it. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

His nose caught the scent of dead meat just as five sharp nails sunk deep into his skin.

Alucard cried out, more from surprise than pain. Instinct kicked in once more as his head suddenly cleared. With all his strength he pushed the woman away. She practically flew half way across the room, skidded on the floor, and came to a stop. Slowly, unhurried, she raised her eyes to him and he saw their color, red as the blood that now covered her left hand. His blood.

His head was swimming. Until now, he hadn't even noticed it. All at once he was aware of several things: his left hand slapping against his forehead in an attempt to clear it, his right hand drawing the Jackal, and the five deep welts across the left side of his chest covering his entire side with blood.

He pointed the gun at the woman on the floor.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She blinked, as if not understanding the question. Then, slowly, she leaned forward a little, bringing her face into the moonlight. For the first time in centuries, Alucard shuddered.

It was his master.

Or rather, a vampire who looked very much like his master. _Exactly_ like his master. Long blond hair fell to the waist, pale cheeks smooth and firm. She even wore Integra's clothing; a loose blouse, scarf, dark slacks, and black shoes. Her eyes, however, bore the color of a Median's red. She also wasn't wearing glasses or Integra's cross.

She looked at him, studying him closely, tilting her head in a manner that was too much like Integra for comfort. Then she brought her left hand up to her face, still sleek with his blood. She began to drink it greedily, sucking it off each finger in turn. The sight of those long, slender fingers disappearing and reappearing between cream-colored lips sent shivers down Alucard's back.

But she wasn't Integra. She couldn't be. She reeked of vampirism.

"Who are you?" he asked again. Usually he was one to shoot first and never ask questions, but something held him back. This vampire before him, who had dared to take his master's form, was different. If he was going to kill her, he wanted to know her name. After all, one who was powerful enough to put a spell on the No-Life King was not just another FREAK.

Plus, she had just drank his blood. _His_ blood.

The woman didn't answer him. Instead, she licked her hand clean and never took her eyes off him. "I like your blood," she said playfully.

_My God she even sounds like Integra._

"It's thick and rich," she continued, playing with a strand of hair absently. Then she turned away from him ever so slightly, showing her side to him, giving him a clear view of that subtle curve of her back, which extended down her round hips and shapely legs in one fluid line. Alucard swallowed thickly and kept the Jackal steady.

"I can tell you've had your share of conquests," she continued. "I can taste them. All of them." She undid the top button of her blouse. "Do you want to taste mine?"

"Where's Integra?"

The vampire laughed, clear and crisp, and once again too much like Integra. "She's right here," she said, "why don't you come get her?"

Alucard fired. She ducked. Before he could fire again, she had already disappeared, leaving only a light flutter of the drapes in her wake. Alucard rushed to the window and thought he caught a small movement in the distance but wasn't certain, even with his vampiric eyes. Her speed was frightening.

He dressed himself and headed out of Integra's office, but kept the gun in his hand. If one vampire had managed to sneak in, there may be others. Maybe the disturbance tonight had only been to divert their attention from the mansion for an infiltration. He had to make sure his master and Walter was alright.

After a thorough combing of the house, he only found Walter sound asleep in his quarters and Anderson's door tightly closed. No sign of Integra. Worry began to worm its way into him. Alucard began to feel increasingly agitated just as the armored vehicles carrying the police girl and the Wild Geese pulled up the estate.

He stepped out to meet them, a million thoughts racing through his head in a jumble. So it was no surprise that not until his fledgling pointed at his chest and babbled in horror did he realized that the five welts the vampire left on him, which should have healed moments after infliction, were bleeding through each layer of his clothing in turn.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: if anyone still remembers, this story was my first attempt at writing something "steamy". Starting as the previous chapter, the level of raciness will be upped slowly.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 12

Seras found a clean towel and tried to clean her master's wounds, but he kept batting her away in annoyance. Finally, she gave up and handed the towel to him and let him do it himself. But instead of wiping the blood off his chest, Alucard wringed the towel in his hands, frustration awash over his face.

Seras was worried and confused. She had been cheerful all night, after learning that the leader of the so-called rebellion had been taken out. She helped clean up the site after their confrontation and was in a very good mood on the way back, only to find her master stumbling out the house with half his clothing soaked in blood.

They were in Integra's office now. Her master, Father Anderson, Walter, Pip, and herself. She felt confused, unable to piece together what was going on safe for the fact that the men were talking in an agitated, hushed voice and Integra was nowhere in sight. Pip seemed a little less worried than the rest though, as he was getting a pretty good look at her cleavage leaning against the desk.

"O.K.," said Walter, who was slowly losing his usual calm composure. "From the top, what happened?"

Alucard recounted the events. From what Seras could gather, he had come into Integra's office to see if she was still up, and the vampire had been waiting for him. She somehow managed to cloud his sixth sense with a spell and got close enough to him to inflict the wound on his chest. And, as if making a joke, she had taken on the form of Integra, right down to her demeanor and voice.

She had taken Alucard's blood. This was the worrisome part. The blood of the No-Life King is no common serum.

Father Anderson had a strange look on his face as the story was told. Seras couldn't interpret it, but she could feel something was wrong. Something was… missing.

"So what happened to the boss lady?" Pip asked.

"They must have taken her," replied Alucard. "They distracted the rest of us with that ghoul army so they could have a chance to get to her."

There it was again, that glow in Anderson's eyes. It was as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue. Seras gave him an inquiring glance but he ignored it.

Alucard tossed aside the towel Seras had given him. "I'm going out," he announced.

Walter started. "Where are you going?"

"To look for her."

"How will you know where she is?"

Alucard headed for the door without a pause. "She's my master. I'll find her."

"I'm going with you."

Alucard tossed a glare at Anderson. "What good are you? I'm going to track down that vampire. I doubt you can smell blood as well as I can."

"It is part of my duty."

"Her well-being is _my_ duty."

In a brief moment of silence Seras understood.

"Father Anderson should go with you," Walter cut in calmly. Both men looked at him. "It will be faster with two of you. At this point we can't take any chances."

Grimly, Alucard nodded and they both headed out. Seras moved to follow but Pip stopped her. "Let them go," he said. "Something tells me you'll just be in the way. Besides, we need someone here in case she comes back."

He was right. Seras watched them disappear out the office door.

_He cares for her,_ she realized. _He cares for her the way master does. I hope you're alright, Miss Integra, not just for your sake but for theirs, too._

oOo

"It's her, you know."

Alucard bared his fangs at the priest. "You don't think I know that?"

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't _you_?"

They glared at one another, the unspoken truth lingering between them: if they had admitted that Integra had turned vampiric, then there was only one logical thing to do should they be unable to detain her, and that was to destroy her, like they would any other target.

"You knew they what sort of concoction they were making, why didn't you keep her from it?"

"How was I supposed to know it was tended for her? What could they gain by turning her?"

"Bringing down the only vampire-hunting family in England, perhaps? Think of the scandal: the family head of the Hellsing family, a vampire." Anderson paused. "They must've gotten it on her leg," he said. "I noticed they both went for the same spot. They must've smeared it on her wound."

"Most likely."

"Is there a cure? What exactly does that old myth say?"

Alucard rubbed his temple and tried hard to recall it. "It's very unclear," he said. "The central idea is that vampirism can be brought out of humans through a trigger other than death. Once awakened, the vampiric side must battle the human side for dominance."

"A Jekyll-and-Hyde situation perhaps?"

"It's not unlikely."

"Can it be cured? Is there a counter?"

"The old saying is that the only one who can defeat a monster is a man, in this case woman. I think it applies in this case, too. It might mean that the only way is for her humanity to win out before the vampirism settles into permanence."

Anderson considered this. "What about the trigger? In case she's unable to do that, is there a way to reverse the trigger?"

"The trigger must be something strong. Integra is a stubborn woman. It would take quite a bit to overpower her will. In fact, I think I'm the only…"

He stopped. Shock, followed by agony, fell over his face. Alucard stopped in his tracks and felt himself shaken, inside and out.

"My blood…"

Anderson stopped, too. "What?"

"The bastards… they used my blood!" Alucard clawed at his face and hair. He stared at his fingers as if they had turned into snakes. "And she came back here… and got more of it. It turned her, so…"

In a single stride Anderson was in front of Alucard, staring him down. "So what!" he demanded. "What's going to happen?"

Regaining his composure, Alucard pushed past the priest. "We have to hurry," he said softly. "The good news is it won't be hard to find her. Because it was my blood that turned her, she is addicted to it, so wherever I am, she'll seek me out again."

Anderson followed. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is having my blood in her makes her vampiric side stronger, and growing more powerful by the minute. I wouldn't be surprised if she has surpass Class A by now, or even more than that, she may turn into a nosferatu like myself. She'll be a force to be reckoned with, especially since she's female."

"Why does that make a difference?"

"For vampires…" Alucard paused. "Well, you'll see."

oOo

And they did find her. Or rather, as Alucard had predicted, she found them. Two miles east of the Hellsing estate, perched on the thick branches of a tall oak tree in the courtyard of a large church cathedral, she watched them like a red-eyed owl as she approached.

Anderson sensed her even before they entered the courtyard, and he was certain Alucard did, too. Her power was undeniable, encompassing the area round her like an invisible shadow. Anderson imagined that he could see a thick black fog surrounding the cathedral, drowning out the light. It was almost too similar to the first time he met the No-Life King himself.

Speaking of whom, the vampire had stopped in his tracks and was looking up at the sky. The moon was blocked by tendrils of dark cloud, but Anderson could see that it was full.

"What's the plan?" he asked, hesitating to draw his weapon. The target, vampire or not, was _Integra_. He could not make himself ignore that fact.

Alucard was searching the courtyard with his sharp senses. Anderson could tell by the concentrated look on the vampire's face. "We detain her."

"Detainment isn't my strong point. My job has always been 'search and destroy'."

Alucard half-turned and gave him an odd look. "Really?" he said. "Such familiar words."

Before Anderson could ask what he meant, a shadow darted out of the corner of his eye, off the oak tree and onto the ground, crouching like an agitated cat. The clouds moved away and silver light fell onto the slim figure of Integra as she stood.

Though still the same person physically, Anderson saw that she had changed in undeniable ways. Her eyes were red as rubies like Alucard's and she moved as if walking on air. She had changed out of the military uniform she worn earlier that night and was wearing a loose blouse and black slacks, which clung to her curves like water. Her hair, usually impeccably neat and kempt, was wild, falling over her face, neck, and laying strand over strand as if wind-blown.

She walked towards them, not the way she usually did, like a soldier in marching, but like… well, a woman.

"Don't do anything," he heard Alucard hiss sharply. "Do not attack her. Not until a cloud moves over the moon."

Anderson wanted to ask why, but thought better off it. Besides, he couldn't take his eyes off the woman before him. He had seen attitudes like hers before, in a certain sword-wielding nun named Yumie. This was Integra's other side, very weak alone but was now fueled by the potion and Alucard's blood. A few yards away she stopped, hands on her hourglass hips and gave them a teasing wink. Anderson felt the warm wash of lust flowing over him, like a heat wave.

"There's my pet," she said in a sing-song voice, eyeing Alucard in a manner of seductiveness that Integra would have slapped herself for were she in the right mind. "Have you come to take up my offer?"

With one hand she reached inside her blouse and nudged it open, allowing them a very good look at the inner curve of her breasts. Anderson swallowed and stood his ground. Alucard took a step forward.

"Tempting," he said. "But do you really wish to make merry on holy grounds?"

She sneered and looked at Anderson. "Of course not. I knew you'd bring the priest with you and I thought it would be a fitting place for a meal."

_She intended to drink from us both._ Anderson felt that heat wave again. It was tickling his senses, feeding his primal urges. Was it coming from her?

Alucard was making a signal to him behind his back, pointing up at the sky. Anderson looked up. A large cloud was sliding over the moon. What had the vampire said? Attack when the cloud is over the moon?

Something strange was going on.

Alucard raised a hand and gave Integra (though it was hard to imagine this creature as the Integra he knew) a come-hither gesture. It was a flirtatious movement, which seemed very fitting for the situation. They were playing chicken with each other, Anderson suddenly realized. They were daring each other to make the first move.

The cloud had moved a bit closer to the moon.

_She is weaker in the shadows_.

He shook his head. Alucard was speaking into his mind. It was a rather unpleasant sensation.

_Go for the arms. Do not look her in the eyes. She is more poisonous than Medusa._

The vampire had a plan. Anderson looked at Integra again. She was standing there, her head tilted to one side, thinking, waiting perhaps. Were the two vampires speaking to each other via telepathy? It wasn't impossible. The only sound around was the whispering wind.

Alucard had taken off his coat and was unbuttoning the top of his shirt. It took Anderson a moment to realize he was exposing his neck to Integra. To a vampire, it must be the equivalent of exposing certain other parts of the body as an offering.

"You are the one who made the offer," said Alucard, "and yet you hesitate to take it."

"Do you blame me? After you pointed that gun at me?"

"You startled me, that's all. I hadn't expected that shy, mousey master of mine to do something so… bold."

_He's stalling._ Integra laughed. "Of course not, that prissy bitch. She wouldn't know fun if it bit her in the face."

There was a tremor coming from Alucard. Anderson sensed the vampire's anger at having his master spoken of in such a way, even if it's from her own mouth. The cloud began to move over the moon. Alucard began to walk forward, nonchalantly.

"You are absolutely right," he said. Behind his back he gesture to Anderson again. "In fact, I think…"

The moon was blocked out. Black shadows surrounded them. In the darkness Anderson saw Alucard stop in mid-sentence and dash forward like a panther. He hesitated a split-second, then did the same.

They managed to take her by surprise. Alucard grabbed her left arm and Anderson seized her right. She let out a shocked cry as they pinned her to the ground.

Then she fought back.

Her strength was beyond what Anderson expected. He had dealt with strong vampires before, but she was as strong as Alucard. With a snarl she pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a swipe at his face, tearing a layer of skin off his chin. In the microsecond he took to realize there was blood dripping down his neck she kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling backward.

Alucard made a grab for her free hand and wound up losing an eye. He was holding back, Anderson saw, not wanting to hurt his master. But she wasn't nearly so hesitant to strike. Pushing him off his balance, she lunged at him, pushing his head aside and sinking her teeth, which were beginning to look rather pointy, into his neck. The force she used would have broken a normal man's spine.

In a moment's time she bounded off her servant, his blood dripping from her pink lips. Instinctively, Anderson drew his blades and raised them.

She look at him, and for an instant he found himself lost in those red eyes. It was like swimming in a warm ocean, wrapping in its comforting embrace. Heat rose to his body as she winked at him and disappeared.

Alucard was sitting on the ground, his mangled face slowly restoring its shape. Anderson walked over to him and offered his hand. To his surprise, Alucard took it and rose to his feet.

"Couldn't hit her, could you?" the vampire asked. Anderson shook his head. "It's because she's a female."

"Why do you keep saying that? You couldn't hit her either. It's because she's Integra."

"That, too." Alucard rubbed his neck. "But it's not just that. In this state, she's hardly the Integra we know. She's turning into a vampire minute by minute, and it's dominating her human side."

Anderson sighed. "What now? We have to keep track of her."

"It won't be that easy." Alucard gazed in the direction she had disappeared in remorsefully. "She's more powerful than I am."

Anderson started. "What?"

"Not in sense of magic or battle, in that I am still stronger, but just by being a female, she wields powers I do not. I'm sure you felt it. Her weapon is lust."

It was true. Anderson couldn't deny it. "I've encountered female Medians before. Why am I unfamiliar with this?"

"Because it's only perfected by true vampires, the alphas. That's what she is now, with my blood in her. The Alpha Female. Her beauty and sexuality is bewitching, isn't it?"

Anderson nodded.

"I told you not to look into her eyes."

"She's more powerful under the moon?"

"Females have an affinity to the moon that males lack."

Anderson put away his blades. "Do we go after her?"

Alucard shook his head. "She's aware of our intention now, so she'll be weary of us. We have to be more careful now, and next time we cannot fail in catching her. Plus we don't have much time. We must detain her before she figures out how to settle the vampirism into permanence."

"How would it settle into permanence?"

Alucard's eyes glowed. "Her weapon is sex, Judas," he said. "Sex seals the deal. Integra is a virgin and her humanity clings onto that. The way to cut it off is to lose her virginity."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

On the way back to the mansion neither of them spoke much. Neither bothered to point out the fact that they had just truly cooperated on something for the first time and did not take a chance to belittle each other nor stir up needless hostility. There were more important things to worry about now and they both knew it. It was an unspoken truce between them: bring her back, nothing else, not even pride, matters.

"The police girl is still in Integra's office," said Alucard as they entered the grounds. "Walter, too."

Anderson sighed. "Shall we explain the situation to them?"

"I'll handle it," muttered Alucard, and disappeared without another word.

Anderson rubbed his eyes and wondered what he should do. Dawn was approaching. The most practical thing was to go to bed, get some rest, so he would be in prime shape when they go out to look for her again. Being a "newborn" vampire, Alucard had explained that Integra was most likely quite averse to sunlight at this point and will seek shelter during the day.

And so he headed to his room, but sleep eluded him. There was too much on his mind.

He thought of her first, those mornings they spend in her room, touching each other, holding each other. Much as he hated to admit it, the vampire was right: he could never go back to embracing his celibate life the same way again, not after having had the chance to feel the warmth of her embrace.

But what of Alucard? Anderson had thought before, based on both Integra's and his words, that the vampire treated his master like a little girl to be guarded, and was just protective of her, nothing more. But it seems Alucard only acted as such because he never thought he would have competition for Integra's attention. Now that he knew Anderson posed a threat he had come forward aggressively, claiming Integra as his own.

But she was an independent woman. Who is the one in _her_ heart?

Anderson supposed that neither of them had received an answer to that question. After all, Alucard did not say "she desires me" or "I am the one she loves". Instead, he had made a point in rubbing in the fact that Anderson won't be around too much longer, and that Integra was only "toying" with him. Anderson didn't think that was true. She was not one to play with emotions lightly. But could it be true that she was merely satisfying her curiosity?

He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, meditating his thoughts. _She cared_, he thought, _I know she cared. But how much?_

Someone knocked on his door. He lifted his head to see Seras Victoria peeking in.

"Father Anderson?"

He sat up and forced a smile. "Come in, lass."

She did, tiptoeing as if afraid she'd wake invisible spirits. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's alright. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering…" she hesitated, as if searching for words. "I was wondering if you're staying."

He hadn't thought about leaving since last night. "What do you mean?"

"Master told Walter and I what happened to Miss Integra and I'm worried." She looked down. "But not as worried as master. He was so upset when he came in. And he said that he's going to look for her again later, during the day when she's hiding somewhere, and that he'd bring her back no matter what. And then he said that you're leaving today, because your job here is finished."

Yes, technically it was, wasn't it?

Anderson shook his head. "I don't know."

"I think you should stay," Seras blurted out.

He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you can help my master. You can help him find Miss Integra. I want to help, too, but he said I'm not strong enough. And I'm worried about Miss Integra, and I don't know what master would do if he lost her…" She paused, her large eyes wide with desperation. "Please, will you stay, Father?"

Despite the situation, Anderson laughed softly. "I'll speak with your master," he said. "Don't worry, I'll do what I can."

Seras smiled. She looked relieved. "Thank you, Father," she said. "I'll let you rest now." She started to turn. "I'm glad you'll help. Walter said that she really cared… about the both of you."

Anderson forced himself to rest after she left, her words lingering on his mind.

_What would master do if he lost her?_ The vampire really cared for his master, perhaps even loved her, and still loves her. But… she cared for them both? That could mean many things.

_What about me?_ He asked himself. _What is my place in this, I who was only supposed to aid in a simple mission? I who has desired nothing more than God's grace all my life but has found something else, something different?_

_Do I… love her?_

oOo

Noon arrived with the sun burning in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Alucard eyed it in distain. Usually he'd be sleeping soundly in his coffin right now, out of the basking sun. But sleep was the last thing on his mind right now. He put on his hat, coat, and sunglasses, hoping to avoid the sun as much as possible.

A hand grabbed his shoulder as he began to set out.

"What do you want, Judas?"

The hand lifted. "Only to fulfill my duty."

He glanced over his shoulder at the priest. "Your duty is done. You aided in the elimination of the rebellion and gathered enough information to report back to your boss. Go home."

Anderson didn't relent. "As far as I am concerned, the mission is not complete. This was a direct result of the vampires' rebellion. Who knows what would happen if she is not caught? She may use her powers to harvest a stronger army."

_The pretense of duty. How touching._

Alucard snarled. "Fine," he muttered. "But only because I have no time to argue with you on this. Heed my word though, Anderson, if you hurt her, I can't care if it's an accident or not, I will…"

"Tear me apart?" The priest sneered. "You've become rather predictable, vampire."

Alucard decided not to dignify that with a response.

And so they set out once more, with Alucard in the lead. The sunlight irritated him like a million ants crawling under his skin, but this meant that Integra must be even more sensitive to it. She must be inside somewhere, hiding from every window and crack. This was a good opportunity.

Alucard closed his eyes and reached out, searching for her. Their mental connection was stronger than ever with her powers, but it also meant that she may detect his search and learn to shut him out. He had to find her quickly.

_There she is_…

His eyes snapped open as a bloody image filled his mind's eye. "Judas!" he snapped. "I'm going ahead. She's in an alley two miles from here, I have to hurry!"

Anderson nodded. "Is she on the move?"

"No, but she's got herself a meal."

Disengaging his body, Alucard flew, leaving Anderson behind. He could smell her now, not just her but her prey. Some poor unfortunate soul she'd gotten her claws on. Of course, she had to feed. All vampires are born with the thirst.

She was in the run-down part of town, crouching in the corner of a dead-end alley. The buildings on both sides were high and dirty, blocking out the sun. When Alucard resumed his usual form at the open end of the narrow street, she looked up and he saw the blood dripping from her mouth.

The body in front of her had been ravaged. A homeless wino. No one will miss him. A pink tongue snaked out from between her lips and licked away the stains on her chin.

"Hello, servant," she purred, and leaned forward, allowing him a good view of her pale breasts. She had dispensed with her bra and left her blouse open almost to the navel.

The familiar warm wave of lust washed over him and Alucard fought to stay calm. She was a sight to behold, from her silk hair and creamy skin to her curvaceous hips and legs. The blood stains only added to her appeal. A female vampire in heat is very beautiful, especially one as powerful as she was. He resisted the urge to rush forward and claim her right then and there.

She is _not_ Integra, he reminded himself.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said to her, drawing his gun. She smirked as he pointed the muzzle at her.

"Is that so?" she asked. "You will pull a weapon on your beloved master?"

"You and I both know my master is not here."

"Maybe," she replied, getting to her feet, completely unfazed by the sight of his gun. "But that just makes it harder for you. I am not a pushover like her."

"If you think I won't knock you around a little just because you look like her, you're wrong."

"Oh?" She took a step forward and laid both hands on her chest, pulling her blouse open slowly.

At first Alucard thought she was going to expose herself to him, distract him, but the next thing he knew a large black object came flying at his face, growling like thunder. Instinctively, he released his hellhound. The two met in midair, snarling menacingly at each other.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a wolf, sprouting out of her chest like the hellhounds did his shoulder. As he took a moment to register his surprise, she released another one of the creatures, this one from her back.

_She has familiars!_

Panic suddenly struck him, not at having to deal with the wolves – his hounds were more than sufficient, but at the fear that Integra's true self was losing out to this creature. Summoning familiars was no party trick. This vampire in Integra's body was already beginning to learn the real tricks of the trade.

The shadow creatures clashed, growling and biting at each other, holding a perfect stalemate as their respective masters looked on. Alucard's mind was racing. What else could he do to immobilize her without mortally wounding her? He had no idea if she could recover from a bullet wound fired by his gun and he didn't want to take that chance, not with Integra's life at stake.

As if reading his mind, she gave him a wink. "Why hesitate?" she asked. "You can be free. When her pesky humanity dies out, you will no longer be bound to her. Don't you want your freedom?"

He leveled his gun at her again. "Shut up," he said. "If you don't come with me quietly, then I have no choice but to force you."

"How do you plan to do that?" she teased. "I hardly think…"

A piercing scream nearly shattered his eardrums. Alucard winced and called back his familiars. Integra's had also disappeared. She was screaming, clawing at her face.

He rushed to her and seized her wrist as she went limp. There was a sheet of paper filled with strange writings covering her face. As she fell it slid off and landed in a puddle. He picked her up in his arms. She was unconscious.

Anderson stepped into the alley.

"Is she alright?"

Alucard glared at the priest. "You tell me. What did you do?"

"An old trick. Haven't used it to catch a vampire in a long time." He sighed in relief. "Wasn't sure it would work. Wouldn't have worked on you. But I suppose she's still young."

"Give me your coat," said Alucard.

"What for?"

"Cover her up. We don't now if she'll be damaged if we expose her to the sun."

Anderson removed his coat and draped it over Integra's body. In her unconscious state she looked just like her old self, stately and dignified, even in Alucard's arms.

oOo

They locked her in the dungeons.

There was only one room in the Hellsing manor equipped to handle her containment, dark enough for her to be comfortable, properly sealed to limit her powers, and with walls thick enough so that no one who shouldn't would hear her.

Alucard knew this room well. After all, he had spent two decades in it.

The feeling of irony, regret, and sadness was overwhelming as he, Anderson, and Walter worked in silence, binding Integra's arms in silver chains, padded with leather inside so they don't burn off her hands. They bound her feet, too. Common sense said they should muzzle her also, but none had the heart to, as she laid there on the floor, blond hair spilling like a stream of sunshine.

"Could I have a moment alone with her?" he asked when the ghastly deed was done. Walter nodded and headed out, but Anderson hesitated.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Bring her back," replied Alucard.

"How?"

He glowered at the priest. "Does it matter?"

Anderson started to argue, but held his tongue. He gave Integra one last look, a gentle, loving one that made Alucard's dead heart burn with rage. But at last he left. Alucard knelt besides his master and lifted her head gently. She stirred.

"Master?" he whispered. "Wake up, master."

She opened her eyes, and it pained him to see that they were not the sapphire blue he adored. But the way she studied him steadily, calmly, gave him hope. He rested her head on his knees and stroke her hair.

"Do you know who I am?"

She nodded a bit. Anderson's spell seemed to have dazed her. But for a brief moment, he saw Integra in there, the real Integra. She was looking at him the same way she did yesterday morning, when he asked her that question he had longed for an answer to for ten years.

He touched her face. She sighed. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back, in that gentle way she did before.

"Am I the one you want?" he asked softly in her ear.

For a moment her whole body tensed. Then one slender arm snaked upward and wrapped around his neck, as far as the chain will allow.

"Yea," she whispered. "You're the one I want."

The flash of joy only lasted a split second as her nails dug into him. Alucard jerked backwards and felt her take a layer of skin off the base of his neck.

The madness returned to her red eyes as she drank his blood off her fingers. Like a wounded bird Alucard left the dungeons without looking back. Her crazed laughter accompanied him through the thick steel door.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this story is way too long…

But Enjoy & Review Anyway!

Chapter 14

"How much progress on the assignment?"

Anderson bit his lip. Could he lie? "It's going well, sir," he replied, speaking carefully into the phone.

"Were you able to locate the rebellion?"

"Yes, it was not difficult with the Hellsing's pets."

"What of their leader? You have told me before that there may be one who is in control of this."

"We have sought him out." It was Maxwell on the other end. He couldn't lie to Maxwell… could he?

"Were you able to destroy him?"

He hesitated. In the end honor won out. "Yes. We were able to silence the target. The rebellion has been crushed. Any remainder left are only stragglers that pose no threat."

"Good," Maxwell replied. "And of their experiment?"

"It seems that they were attempting to create a serum for turning humans vampiric without being bitten."

"Interesting. Were you able to obtain a sample?"

"No, sir." It was the truth. There was none left, if one didn't count the small tidbit flowing through Integra's veins.

"Pity." There was some rustling on the other end. "You have done well, Anderson. The Church is grateful to your part in this, as am I. Not to worry, you do not have to stay another day in that hellhole. You may return immediately."

Return…

Could he really? Anderson suddenly realized he had never been so torn in his life. Were he to leave now, he could resume his position as the Vatican's assassin, confess to Maxwell Integra's condition, and sit back as the Church, and possibly many others, use this opportunity to crush Hellsing, both physical and in reputation.

But he already knew he couldn't do that. Still, could he leave and let Hellsing deal with its own problem? That he wasn't so sure about. Part of him still felt that he was partially at fault on this, not having spotted the trap earlier and leaving Integra in this condition.

Just thinking of her brought back too many memories. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Maxwell was waiting.

"Not yet, sir," he said. "I will return soon, but first I want to linger a few more days to see if I can obtain anymore data to be brought back. I have a feeling Hellsing is holding something back."

There was a pause as Maxwell considered this. "Very well," he said at last. "If Hellsing is hiding something we definitely need to know. I will check back with you in three days."

Anderson hung up the phone. His heart was pounding, and his mind struggled to come to acceptance with the fact that he had just lied to his boss, the man he had raised from boyhood and trusted beyond all others. And all for what? A woman who was supposed to be his enemy.

He exited the conference room, but not without looking up and down the hall first. Integra had been locked up for two days. Whatever it was that Alucard tried to do to "cure" her had failed. Since then he had abandoned his regular schedule as a nightwalker and wandered the halls at all hours of the day, pensive eyes downcast. Anderson had no desire to run into the vampire.

As luck would have it, he ran into Walter instead. The butler looked tired and worn, dark circles under his eyes. He didn't even notice Anderson until the two were less than a yard away.

"Father Anderson," he said with a soft nod, his voice rasp with exhaustion. In his hands were two pouches of medical blood. Integra, or rather the thing now in her body, had been refusing human food. "I was just about to go give Lady Integra her… meal."

It pained the old butler to see his "little girl" this way. Anderson felt true sympathy for the man. He held out his hand. "Why don't you take a break?" he offered. "I'll take that to her."

Walter hesitated, then handed the blood pouches to him without a word. Perhaps the lack of sleep was making him too weary to wonder whether anything might go wrong, or maybe he just couldn't stand seeing Integra in this state anymore. Either way, Anderson found himself heading down to the dungeons with the blood packs in his hand.

She was laying on the floor when he entered the room. Seeing him, she rolled onto her stomach and gazed at him intensely. Her eyes made him nervous, so large and deep, red as blood. As he neared he saw that the skin on her wrists were turning a sickly grey color. Even though not having direct contact, being around so much silver was taking a toll on her body. She was developing the usual aversions of a vampire.

"You are the one who caught me with that seal," she said matter-of-factly, lying prone with her feet in the air like a child on a summer day. "How unkind of you, to treat a lady that way."

Remembering his mistake from before, Anderson held out the pouches to her and did not meet her eyes. She maneuvered herself onto her knees, but did not take them.

"How unkempt," she said. "You don't expect me to dine without cleaning up, do you?"

Sighing, he laid the pouches on the floor and turned to the door.

"Please, Alexander."

He stopped in his tracks. Her voice… He looked at her again. She was giving him the face of a begging child, so beautiful and pitiful at the same time.

"I've been down here for two days. It's dirty, and I look awful." She lowered her voice to a gentle purr. "I just want some water to clean up with. Please?"

What harm could it do?

In the moment it took him to think this, she had crawled on all fours to his feet. Giggling softly, she ran a hand over his pant leg, caressing his calf and knee. He took a step back; she pouted, then giggled again.

"Alright," he said. "Fine."

He brought her water in a basin, and a towel. When he returned she gave him one of Integra's rare, serene smiles.

"Thank you, Alexander," she said, and took off her blouse.

It took him by surprise and by the time he thought to look away it was already too late. Stunned, he stood there as she turned her attention to the basin, dipping the towel in water and began to clean herself, running the towel over her neck, shoulders, between her breasts. Droplets of moisture clung to her skin like tiny pearls.

For a few moments she seemed to have forgotten about him, kneeling there on the floor with that towel. The room was very warm, and seemed to be getting darker. A veil fell over Anderson's senses and he felt himself being pulled forward one step at a time, as if on puppet strings.

She glanced at him. Those red eyes…

The next thing he knew, he was in front of her, kneeling like she was, reaching out to touch her body. She didn't protest, only smiled thinly and dipped her long hair into the water. It came out dripping, clinging to her body.

She rested her arms on his shoulders, linking her hands behind his neck.

"Isn't priesthood a bore, Alexander?"

His mouth was dry. He nodded.

"There's so much more in this world that you're missing out." She pulled him close, her bare breasts only inches away. A long tongue snaked out and licked his ear. "Let's have some of that worldly fun. No one has to know."

He touched her breasts. She pressed forward, allowing him a nice handful. They were smooth and soft under his fingers. As if reading his mind, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around the swelling in his pants, stroking him, raising the red haze in his mind. With a growl he pulled her legs out from under her and she fell on her back with a smirk. He kissed her face, lips, chest, ran his tongue over her nipples. She laughed pleasantly in his ears.

"This is fun, Alex," she said, sliding her fingers into his pants. "Isn't this fun?"

Anderson was lost to the world now. All he knew at that moment was the woman in front of him, her arms around his neck and begging to be claimed. He reached for the button of her pants.

A bullet skidded off the ground less than two inches from them.

He started. Another bullet ricocheted off the wall. He heard Integra snarl and all at once realized their current position. He tried to push himself off the ground, but she held tight, her gaze leveled at the door.

Alucard stood there, the Jackal in his hand and fire in his eyes. For the first time Anderson actually felt a smidgen of fear. The way he glared at them was rage boiling over the edge of madness.

Integra tightened her grip. "What's wrong, Alucard?" she asked, yanking Anderson downward, pulling his face into her breast. "You can join in on the fun. I don't mind."

Alucard fired again, this time skimming her hair. She shrieked in surprise and released Anderson, who stumbled to his feet. The fog in his head was clearing. Integra snarled like a dog.

"You ruined everything!" she screeched at Alucard. "Blasted vampire! You ruined everything!"

Calmly, Alucard tucked his gun away. "My apologies," he said blandly, and walked out of the room without another word. Anderson quickly followed.

"Look," he said desperately, "I wasn't…"

"Did she come back?"

He stopped, as did Alucard. "What?"

"When you kissed her," said Alucard slowly through gritted teeth. "Did she react to it? Did she _come back_?"

Light dawned on Anderson. Of course, the vampire had tried to bring her back by evoking any feelings she might have had (or he hoped she might have had) for him, and it had failed. Given the circumstances, he was willing to have her back at any cost, even if it was the priest's kiss that did it.

_Even if I was the one she chose_.

He shook his head. "No. Nothing. I fell for her spell is all."

Alucard skulked down the hall and disappeared, leaving Anderson alone.

oOo

On the fourth day of her imprisonment, Alucard visited his master once more. She greeted him with her usual flirtatious antics, but he saw that she was deteriorating physically. The silver and lack of fresh blood was wearing her down. Standing there looking at her tossing him teasing glances made him hate her, hate this _thing_ that dared to share a body with his Integra Hellsing.

"Come here, servant," she said, reaching out to him with both hands. He went to her, but did not let her touch him.

"What do you want?" he asked. "What will make you go away?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's going to make me go away. This is who I am, Alucard. I'm finally strong. I don't need to go back to being the weak little girl that I was."

"Integra was _not_ a weak little girl."

She laughed. "Oh yea? You really think so? Then why can't she fight her own battles? Why are you always fighting for her? And that butler of hers? Why did she come running to you when he uncle chased her down here with a gun?" She narrowed her red eyes. "Why does she feel like a little girl now?"

Alucard started. "What?"

"She's right in here." She tapped her temple. "Integra is in here but she's afraid to come out. Know why? She's weak. She can't break out on her own because she's nothing more than a little brat, a child. She's scared."

"You're lying."

"How will you prove that?"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him, his eyes boring into hers. "Integra," he said firmly. "I know you're in there. Make this bitch shut up. I want to talk to _you._"

Her face froze. For a moment he thought she was going into some sort of shock, but then her eyes softened and he thought he saw a spark in them.

"Integra?"

She kissed him, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn't the phony, seductive kisses the vampire gave, this was Integra's kiss, gentle and warm. Alucard held her and kissed her back. Water droplets touched his cheek. She was crying, but didn't seem to notice it herself.

Then she bit his tongue. It was painful to shove her away once more as she laughed at him. Integra's tears were still on her face but the vampire's eyes were there again, taunting him, his blood on her lips.

oOo

Enrico Maxwell hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. He had just been in contact with Anderson once more, three days after their last call. The priest had requested once more to stay a few days longer, but gave hazy details when he asked why. This was suspicious, and he didn't like it.

Had something major gone wrong with the mission? It was unlikely, since if it had, there would be bigger problems to deal with right now. The only reason he could think of was that perhaps Hellsing was holding something back and Anderson was having trouble obtaining it, or maybe Integra was holding the priest for her own reasons, maybe to gain some insight into the operations of Section XIII.

He didn't like either. Maxwell turned on the intercom on his desk.

"Get me Heinkel and Yumiko," he said.

The two nuns arrived less than five minutes later. Prompt, as always. Heinkel led the way as she usually did as Yumiko lingered behind shyly. Maxwell really wished the girl would lighten up once in a while, though not as much as her other half.

"There may be a problem at Hellsing," he said as they entered.

Heinkel scoffed. "Is Anderson having trouble with the resident vampire? It is only to be expected."

"No, nothing like that," said Maxwell. "At least, I hope not. There's been some delay in his return."

Yumiko looked up timidly. "Maybe he likes it there…"

"Sure he does," Maxwell said with a dry laugh. "The job for you two to go there, see what is hindering him, assist in any way you can, _nonviolently._" His gaze was on Yumiko.

"The terrorist incident wasn't my fault!" she exclaimed. "Yumie does whatever she wants!"

"Then you better keep a lid on her. And you," he looked at Heinkel. "Keep that gun of yours tucked away unless absolutely necessary. Don't do anything stupid. The two of you are no match for Alucard."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"God speed."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The question was asked how do I write this fast. The answer is, well, you have no idea how fast I wrote this story. It totals 80 pages and was written in a period of 3 weeks in April. I'm just posting it one chapter a week.

Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 15

The butler was polite enough as he showed them in. He was in his sixties, tall and charming with a peppered ponytail. Yumiko took an instant liking to him as he served tea and explain that Sir Hellsing was not around, and that there had been no complications in the mission, just clean-up work.

"Is Anderson around?" asked Heinkel. She was a bit harder to impress than her partner. "We'd like to talk to him."

The butler seemed nervous for a moment. "Yes," he said, rising from his seat. "I'm sure he's around somewhere. I'll go fetch him."

"This is nice house," Yumiko said as they waited. "It's kind of… homey."

"You're nuts," Heinkel muttered. "This place is a goddamn deathtrap."

"I think it's nice." Yumiko stood. "I'm going to look around."

"You'll get in trouble."

"No, I won't. The butler seemed so nice."

Heinkel shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not digging out your body if they shoot you from behind and bury you in the courtyard."

"You're so negative!"

"I'm realistic."

Scowling, Yumiko stormed out of the room. The Hellsing mansion was indeed dangerous to her in many ways, but she wasn't worried. There were lovely paintings in the hall, but not much else. The whole place was clean and almost sterile. The butler must really work for his money.

It took her a moment to wonder whether there was a danger of running into the vampires, but decided it wasn't a big problem. She had never met either vampire, nor Sir Hellsing, but she'd seen pictures and heard that they were honorable in conduct overall, and would at least give fair warning before attacking.

Something tickled the back of her neck. She spun around, alarmed.

There was nothing there. Must have been a fly. Yumiko kept walking. Something tapped her shoulder, or rather the air around her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and laid a hand on the hilt of her katana. If one of the vampires was messing with her, it may be necessary to release Yumie, though she hoped it wouldn't comes to that. Yumie makes such a mess…

_Help_

She started.

_Come help me please_

Was someone talking to her? Her head felt heavy as invisible tendrils entered her brain, touching it, massaging it. She felt her feet turn in a new direction.

_Down here_

They carried her to a flight of stairs. She wasn't quite sure how she got there, but there it was, leading down into the darkness below the mansion. She hesitated. Something wasn't right. But… someone needed help, right?

The part of her that was Yumie wanted to go down, see if there was a chance to battle, to shed a little blood. Yumiko pulled back, edging away from the stairs.

_Come down let's play_

A dark fog blurred her vision. She felt half-asleep as she descended the stairs, eyes half-open like a drunkard. Then she counted the doors on both sides, one, two, three, four, five…

There was a door like no other. It was calling out to her. It was alive and vibrating as she laid her hand on it. The waves of vibration felt so good, running through her fingertips down her back, hips, and legs, all the way to her toes.

She pushed it open.

A woman was sitting on the stone floor, long blond hair draped over her face. She was dressed, but just barely. The front of her blouse hung open and she was wearing nothing inside. As Yumiko walked inside, she looked up a little, but didn't shake away the hair blocking her eyes.

It was dark. Yumiko squinted for a better look. "What are you doing down here?"

The woman didn't reply. Instead, she raised her hands and Yumiko saw the chains dangling from her wrists. A prisoner? She looked around nervously and approached the woman. From what she could make out, she was very pretty, slim but shapely, with very good skin. The woman held her arms out.

"Please help me," she whispered. "I shouldn't be here."

Alarms were going off in her head, but Yumiko found herself kneeling in front of the woman. "You poor thing," she said. "Let me help you."

She reached for the shackles. Quick as lightening the woman grabbed her arms and pushed her down, forcing herself on top. Yumiko felt the back of her head hit the ground. Her mind cleared at the impact as starts clouded her vision. The woman was straddling her, pinning Yumiko's wrists above her head.

She leaned in close. Yumiko realized two things. One was that the woman was a vampire, her eyes glowing red.

The other was that she was Integra Hellsing.

"You're…" she panted. "You're her… I saw your pictures…"

Integra licked her lips. "That's right," she purred. "Like I said, I shouldn't be down here. They're turning against me."

"But you're a vampire!" Yumiko exclaimed, struggling. Integra was very strong, as most vampires were. "I thought you were human!"

"I _was_."

Integra leaned down, her mouth open. Yumiko winced, thinking she was about to be bitten. But Integra licked her neck instead, from its base to her chin, tasting her skin.

"You're a virgin." Yumiko nodded. "Good, so am I. This will be fun."

Grasping both of the nun's wrist with one hand, Integra reached into her habit and touched her left breast. Yumiko let out a squeal as a wave of sinful pleasure ripped through her. Integra caressed her nipples and licked her ear. She struggled, but felt weaker by the minute.

_Yumie…_

"No, no," whispered the Hellsing director. "We don't need her."

The hand left her front and went down to her legs, gliding down her stomach and hips. Yumiko had trouble breezing as slender fingers reached under her skirt and pulled at her underpants. _This can't be happening_, her mind protested. She was about to be violated, and by a _woman_!

"NO!"

With a burst of desperation she yanked her hands out of Integra's grasp and pushed the woman off her. Two hands came for her again and she swatted at them. Suddenly, there was a shriek of pain. She scooted herself back as far as she could until her back hit a wall.

Integra was clawing at her left wrist. On the ground laid a piece of leather.

_The chains are silver…_

The Hellsing director glared at her with murder in her eyes. Yumiko scrambled to her feet and half-ran, half-crawled out the dungeons and up the stairs.

Heinkel was still waiting in the drawing room. Walter had no returned. Yumiko ran to her partner and began to drag her out the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Heinkel snapped.

"We have to leave!" she yelled. "We have to leave _now_! Something's wrong here… Integra Hellsing… she's a vampire!"

oOo

It took Walter a while to find Anderson. The priest had been strolling the grounds behind the manor. When the butler informed him of their surprise visitors, Anderson already sensed that something was going wrong.

"What do they want?" he asked as they rushed back inside.

"The short-haired young man named Heinkel said they wanted to talk to you about something," replied Walter, struggling to keep up with Anderson's long strides.

"They're both women."

Walter started to utter some expression of surprise as they reached the drawing room. It was empty. Anderson looked around as dread weighed down his heart. Something happened, he knew it. Those two shouldn't have come here but they did and now something's wrong. But what?

"That's odd…" Walter scratched his head. "They were so eager to talk to you."

"Have the vampires been here?"

"Not that I know of."

Turning around on his heels, Anderson exited the drawing room and headed for the dungeons. He wasn't sure why. What were the odds, really? But he had to know whether the worst had happened. Was it possible? Did they see…

The door to Integra's cell stood open.

When he and Walter entered, she was laying on the floor on her stomach, trying her best to reach a piece of leather that was once tucked into the inside of the shackle on her left wrist, which was turning a sickly gray. She snarled at them, baring her teeth.

Anderson walked over and picked up the piece of leather. She purred in his ear seductively as he set it back where it belong, protecting her wrist. He shivered, but did his best to ignore it.

"Did someone come down here?" he asked her.

She touched the collar of his shirt. "Do me a favor and I'll tell you."

Walter was watching them with concern. "You really think they came down here?"

"It's not impossible." Anderson pushed Integra's hand away. "Please tell me."

She clicked her tongue. "Why not? She wasn't much fun anyway."

"She?"

"The little brunette dressed like a nun." She leaned in close to him, her face inches from his. "So proper, but she had a wild streak in her, I could tell. She liked the way I touched her." A hand crept to his knee. "Want me to show you?"

Anderson leapt to his feet and stepped back. Integra scowled.

"Yumiko!" he exclaimed. "She came down here!"

Before Walter could ask questions, Anderson dashed past him, up the dungeon stairs, and out of the manor. He sought them left and right, up and down the streets but it was already too late. Heinkel and Yumiko were nowhere to be seen. He wanted to yell in frustration. Even if he could catch up with them, they probably have already phoned in to Maxwell. What now? If it were to come out that he knew about this…

"What's wrong with you, Judas?"

He ascended the mansion's front steps. Alucard stood at the front door, regarding him with mild curiosity. He gritted his teeth.

"There were two Vatican agents here," he said, walking past the vampire. "One of them saw her."

A strong hand seized his collar. A moment later he found himself staring into red eyes burning with anger.

"What?"

"They came to look for me." A fistfight was the last thing Anderson wanted at that moment. He allowed Alucard to fume and didn't struggle.

"I told you to leave!" the vampire shouted. "Did I not tell you to leave!"

"I didn't know they'd send agents after me." He was tired. This whole thing was exhausting and he had no interest in arguing with Alucard.

The vampire let him go and started to reach for his gun, but stopped when he noticed that Anderson did not draw his own weapons. The two stared each other down.

"You've been nothing but trouble since you got here," Alucard growled. "I've put up with being under the same roof as you, sharing my missions with you, and even tolerated sharing her, but this is the last straw. You've allowed harm to come to her and that's unforgivable."

"What do you want me to do?" Anderson shot back. "I merely followed orders as you do, and you should know by now that I would never let harm into her way if I could help it."

"Leave," said Alucard. "Just leave now and let Hellsing save its own. The longer you stay here the more suspicion will be drawn to us. Your duty here is done."

He was right. It pained him to admit it but the vampire was right. Now that the secret was out, his presence here would only bring more trouble. "What will you do?" he asked. "After I leave, what will you do if someone should come for her?"

"I will do what I do best on the battlefield."

That was it then. Anderson took a deep breath and sighed. The mission was complete. But somehow, he felt that he had failed, completely and utterly. He turned and headed into the mansion, nearly bumping into Walter.

"There's a call for you, Father Anderson," said the butler, gloom hanging over his face. "It's one Enrico Maxwell."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What is the meaning of this, Anderson?" Maxwell snapped into the phone. He drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently as there was a pause on the other side.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I have just received a nonsensical call from Heinkel and Yumiko, babbling like idiots about a vampire in the Hellsing's dungeons." He paused. "Well, Yumiko was the one babbling."

There was more silence on the other side. Maxwell frowned.

"Is it true, Anderson?" he asked firmly. "They went as far as to imply that the vampire is Integra Hellsing. Are you keeping something important from me?"

"No," came the immediate answer. "I am not, sir. It is true that there is a vampire locked in the dungeons of Hellsing."

"Why? Where did it come from? Has the Protestant sow fallen prey to those she hunts?"

"The vampire was caught in the final stages of the eradication of the rebellion. She was very powerful and seemed to hold information that could very well prove to be important in the future. It was decided at the moment that it may be beneficial to detain instead of destroy her."

"And you saw it wise to keep this from me?"

"No, sir. I had intended to inform you of this. This was the reason I requested to stay after, so I could gain information first hand should any be discovered from this vampire."

Maxwell considered this. "Very well," he said, his tone softening a bit. "But why would Yumiko claim her to be Integra Hellsing?"

"With all due respect to Yumiko, it was an easy mistake to make. After all, she had never seen the Hellsing director beyond a blurry photograph. The vampire does resemble Sir Hellsing in some aspects of physique."

"She says the vampire claimed to be Integra."

"Then perhaps she should be educated in the matters of how much trust to place in a vampire's words."

Maxwell chuckled. "Alright," he said. "In that case, do as you see fit. Stay put. I want to know every word that comes out of that vampire's mouth."

"Yes, sir."

Maxwell hung up the phone and sat in silence for a long while. Something was still amiss and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He trusted Anderson without doubt, but sometimes he wasn't so sure. He could let sleeping dogs lie, of course.

But he wasn't that sort of person.

Leaning forward, he hit the button on the intercom on his desk.

"We have direct contact information for all members of the Convention of Twelve, correct?"

oOo

Alucard watched his master drink from the pouch of medical blood. The way she stared at him as she fed was unnerving, so cold and calculating.

She had been like this for ten days now. Ten days as a vampire, ten days since he heard the voice of Integra. Ten days since he had asked the question that he may now never receive an answer for. It drove him crazy with rage and sorrow inside, but he could show none of that now, not to her.

He supposed the owed the priest a debt now. Anderson had lied to his boss, and it was obvious how hard it had been. But he did it, buying them a few more days at least, even if it meant the Judas was staying longer. Alucard was grateful, though he didn't say so in so many words. He still wasn't sure why Anderson had done it. Or perhaps he just didn't want to admit how strong the priest's feelings for Integra were.

Speaking of the Lady, she had finished her meal and was laying the empty pouches aside.

"This stuff is so bland," she said, eyeing him. He could also feel invisible fingers reaching for the buttons on his shirt. "I rather have yours."

"Don't even start," he said curtly, picking up the empty pouches.

She watched him clean up, silent until he turned to leave.

"What do you like about her?"

He stopped and turned around. She was looking at him with genuinely curious eyes, which surprised him. "If you're trying to trick me into coming near you," he said, "it won't work."

"I want to know," she said. "What's so special about her anyway? She's just a human, and humans are weak, you of all vampires should know that."

Alucard rolled her words over in his head. "You're right," he said. "I do know that. Humans are weak as a whole, which is why she stands out. There's not another human in the world who holds strength comparable to hers."

"No matter how hard she tries, she'll never be as strong as the ones she hunt."

"She doesn't need to be as strong as them to hunt them."

"She's afraid of so many things. I can feel it."

"But it doesn't stop her from doing what she needs to do."

The vampire in Integra's body shifted onto her knees. "You're both pathetic," she said softly. "You and that priest, both immortal and hold all the powers of the universe, and yet falling for a mortal woman barely out of her teen years. She's just a child."

"She is _not_ a child!" Alucard snapped.

She scooted towards him a bit. "I'm more woman than she'll ever be," she said. "She was young and weak, and didn't even know to appreciate her own body like a woman should. Don't you think so, too? Did you never think that she's letting her beauty go to waste?"

Alucard didn't answer.

"Why try so hard to get her back? I don't think she wants to come back. I'm a better match for you than she ever will be." She opened her blouse, exposing her bare neck and breasts to him. "Look at me. I've got everything she has and more. Not only do you get to claim her body, but once she's gone for good, you'll be free. You can roam the earth as the king that you are, and I can be your queen."

He went to her. She smiled in triumph as he knelt before her. Then he leaned forward and she moved in to kiss him.

He slapped her.

She fell prone onto the cold floor, shock on her face. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back up to her knees.

"Listen, bitch," he said dangerously. "There is only one woman I desire in this world, and you're not her. If you think you can get away with insulting her just because you're in her body, you couldn't be more wrong."

She started to say something but he released her and headed out of the dungeons.

"Cover yourself," he said at the door. "Show some respect for her, even if you will never be half the woman she is."

oOo

Integra reached out and touched the walls beside her.

Of course they weren't real walls, nor could she touch anything, as she did not have control of her hands. It was a mental prison she was trapped in, locked away by the "other side" of her that had taken control of her body.

She had no concept of time, but she knew when something was happening. She could tell when Alucard was near, and could hear when someone spoke to the one in control of her body. Whatever the serum was that had inflicted her, it had awakened another side of her, one that was lustful and irresponsible, the part of her that the old legends claim is a vampire.

But it wasn't a part of her, she felt. Not really. It was like a parasite, invading her body and senses.

"Let me out," she said. The words weren't spoken, but her captor had heard it.

"It won't be long now," came the reply. "Your servant will give in to me soon."

"He won't."

"Oh? He's a man, Integra. Considering how long he's lusted after you, it's just a matter to time."

"Let me out!"

There was no reply. She knew what the other was doing to her body. She was painfully aware of her hands digging into Alucard's chest, groping Anderson, exposing herself, violating that nun from the Vatican. But she couldn't do anything about it.

"Because you're weak."

"Shut up." If she had control over her hands and face, she would bury the latter in the former. "Just shut up."

She couldn't stop thinking about Alucard, and Anderson. It made her dazed and confused, all of these thoughts. They were constantly on her mind as she "sat" in her invisible cell. She blamed herself for not resisting their advances, for allowing her virgin heard to be infatuated with both and spinning this web for herself. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't decide, didn't know what she wanted, and the other half simply laughed at her pain.

Alucard was down there that one time, asking to talk to her. She had come forward the best she could, using all of her strength to restrain the other from pulling her back. He was looking at her with so many emotions in his eyes. But she couldn't speak. So she kissed him, and she knew she cried because she felt helpless. All she wanted right now was to have her body back, to feel strong again, not like she was now, hiding in the dark like she did ten years ago, running from her uncle.

Alucard was there again. She sensed it. She perked up and listened to him talk to the other half.

"It doesn't stop her from doing what she needs to do."

So much faith…

The one in control of her body was speaking, insulting her, degrading her. Her servant rebutted, then came forward just as the other felt like she had won. He struck her. Integra shared in the pain. He was very strong.

"You will never be half the woman she is."

She wanted to reach out to him, but he was already gone. There was silence once more, and a slight tremor in her body. Her other half was upset, upset that he had rejected her in favor of the "weak human".

"He's right you know," Integra said, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence.

"I'm stronger than you are!" exclaimed the other.

"That's what you want to think."

"I am! You're just a kid."

"Then why are you afraid to let me out? Why are you afraid to face me?"

There was silence.

oOo

Anderson found himself praying by the bedside.

He asked for guidance from God, asked for help, for advice, and in the end found none. It was no use. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wished to deny it, hoped it was not true, facts were before him. He knew he could whip himself until his entire body was bloody and raw, but it won't drive her face from his mind.

He was in love with her. It was that plain and simple.

The vampire had been grateful to him. He could see it in Alucard's face after he hung up the phone that day. He had lied for her, betrayed his superior for her, and was now wondering whether he was facing eternal damnation, all for her. All for another chance at her lips, her hair, her heart.

And yet, what exactly was fueling him to do this besides that? Did he really stand a chance to win her? If against all reason he did, what could he really do about it? He couldn't ask her hand in marriage, couldn't break his vow of celibacy unless he left the Church for good, and couldn't even stay here and serve her.

She had never said she loved him. Plus she had the vampire at her side, who's served her loyally for over a decade and fawned over her in every form and fashion. Whatever connection she felt for Anderson, she must have felt it ten-fold for her servant.

Still, there was hope.

Anderson stood and walked slowly to the window. The day was bright and beautiful, but Integra couldn't see it, not from the dark room that had been her prison for over two weeks now. He had gone to see her again yesterday, and she hadn't paid much attention to him. Sharing a body with the vampire was draining her slowly. Her skin was a sickly color from being near silver, and her spirit seemed tired and broken. She did not flirt with him this time, only sat in a corner staring into space. The vampire half was weak physically, but he feared that the part of her that was Integra may die out before then. It frightened him.

What will happen to Hellsing without her? He didn't know. Technically it wasn't his problem, but he still wondered. What will happen to her vampires, and the butler? Who will keep the Medians of England under their thumb?

The question that plagued him the most was still this: if and when this all blows over, who will she chose? Or maybe it should be who has she already chosen. Maybe she'd already made up her mind before the incident. He longed to know. If she had decided to be with her servant, then he could make a clean break and head back to the Vatican, a bit low but still whole.

But if she chose him, well…

He shook his head. This was no time to think about that. There were more pressing issues at hand.

Someone knocked on his door. Anderson turned slowly, expecting to see either the police girl or the butler, but much to his surprise, Alucard stood at the doorway, sans his hat and sunglasses. He looked as weary as Anderson felt.

"You knock?" he asked the vampire. "I always thought you found it beneath you."

Alucard shook his head. "I am not above all human things, no matter what you might think. Besides, there's a first for everything."

"Did you need something?"

The vampire shrugged. "I'm not sure. There's not much to do around here."

"It's the middle of the day. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"The same reason you weren't at 2 o'clock this morning."

They exchanged a smile. It was a small, thin, tired one, but a smile nonetheless. They were both worn, beaten, and losing hope slowly. There was once a time when it seemed unlikely that they would bond under any circumstance, but there they were, speaking in civil tones and even manners.

"What will you do?" asked Anderson.

"If she stays like this? I don't know. But what I do know is that she – that thing down there – is not my master. They merely share a body."

"Is she still in there?"

"I hope so. I don't know for sure. But somehow, I think I would feel it the moment she fades out completely."

Anderson sighed. "You mean if she dies."

"In a manner of speaking."

It hurt them both to talk this way, but some things had to be said. Anderson shifted his weight and leaned against the window. "Have you thought about what to do when that happens?"

"Yes. Do I like it? No." The vampire's red eyes turned cold. "I'll kill her. No hesitation. The moment Integra disappears, she's just another vampire, and she will pay for taking Integra from me."

"You really do care for her."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Don't bet on that."

They avoided each other's gaze. Unspoken words filled the room. "I just want her back," Alucard said after a moment. "It doesn't even matter how at this point. This is bigger than you and I. The country needs her."

"I know. I think…"

Alucard raised a hand, cutting him off. At first he thought the vampire meant to add something, but Alucard stood still for a moment, then swore loudly.

"What's the matter?"

Alucard let out a low growl, a sign of agitation. "My fledgling has just informed me that the Convention of 12 has learned of abnormalities at Hellsing."

Anderson felt his body grow tense. "Maxwell! He must have clued them in."

"Some of the more influential members are paying a visit. Very soon."

"What is there to do?"

"What else?" Alucard turned on his heels. Anderson followed, not having to ask where they were going. "We wake her up before they get here, using any means necessary."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Walter wiped the sweat from his brow as inconspicuously as possible. The three men at the door were studying him with keen eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Sir Hellsing is not at the manor presently," he said.

"That is fine," said Sir Irons. "We'll come back when she is. Do you know when that might be?"

"I am unsure. It could be as soon as tomorrow or as…"

"Then we'll be back tomorrow."

Walter cursed himself. "That would be fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Although I'm almost certain that…"

"It won't matter," said one of the other men. "We have other reasons for being here. Usually the Convention does not put much substance in hearsay, but some information has been passed along by a fairly reliable source and we wish to investigate personally, if it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"Actually, it is."

Walter turned in surprise. Seras stood behind him. Though her tone was bold, he could see she was nervous by the way she kept wringing her hands. The three men turned to her in unison. She smiled. It was very disarming.

"Seras Victoria. Is your master not present?"

She nodded. "He is. But he is very busy right now and does not wish to be disturbed. There have been some delicate issues since the downfall of the rebellion. I'm sure the Convention is aware."

Walter raised an eyebrow. The girl was smarter than he thought. Or perhaps Alucard had told her what to say.

"You speak of the prisoner currently held."

"Yes, sir. There have been some complications that, really, were not worth mentioning. But master is working very hard to extract whatever information possible from it, and preparing to hand it over to Sir Hellsing for the overview of the Convention."

The men exchanged a look. Walter felt himself starting to sweat again.

"We'd like to see the prisoner. There are a few questions we'd like to address to it."

_They want to see if it's really Integra_.

"Certainly," said Seras cheerily. "But please give us some time to make sure that the creature is indeed not dangerous before presenting it to you."

She had done the right thing. Offering to asking their questions for them would only seem like they were hiding something. The three men nodded, though not completely satisfied.

"You have three days. We will return then. Hopefully Sir Hellsing will be present as well."

"We hope the same," said Walter.

oOo

Integra could feel the environment around her shifting. Though she had no physical form at the moment, she felt tired and dizzy. But at least the invisible restraints around her were loosened. She knew what was going on: the vampire was growing weaker, having been secured by silver chains for days. But was it weak enough for her to outlast?

They were both fading out. She tried to reach for control of her body and found a barrier still. The vampire was struggling to keep her out, and succeeding for the moment. Then she heard voices.

Alucard was there. Anderson, too. They were talking but their words were hazy. The vampire didn't want her to heard them.

"They're coming."

She started. "Who's coming?"

"Those aristocrat pigs you work with," said the vampire. "They've heard about your little… plight, and is coming to investigate. It won't be long now."

"Let me out," Integra demanded. "Let me out now! If they see me like this we'll both die."

"I'm already dead. You're the one they'll kill."

_Master?_

A ripple of force as the vampire tried to shut Alucard out and failed.

_Can you hear me, master_?

"Alucard…"

"He can't hear you."

_She's weaker than you, master. You have to fight her._

"Let me out."

"Give it up."

_Integra…_

"Alucard!"

There was a burst of energy, like breaking through a glass pane. Integra was left stunned for a moment as the vampire's barriers shattered. But before she could take advantage of it, it was thrown back up again, stronger than before.

But she could still hear Alucard out there, pleading for her to fight back.

oOo

They stayed with her, the vampire and the priest both, exchanging many words but neither wanting to admit the truth, admit defeat. The woman between them was weakening. Alucard could sense that the true owner of the beautiful shell of a body was fighting, but losing. Anderson looked into her eyes and searched for the one he loved, but when he found her, she disappeared again too fast.

On the first day she had spoken to them; the vampiric half, that is. She still wanted to seduce them, to kiss their lips and bait them to give her what she wanted. But her attempts were desperate and weak, and her savage beauty was fading along with her strength. She was drinking less, perhaps because Integra wouldn't allow it.

"Please…" she actually said at one point. "Please."

They had tried spells, every single one known to either that was not strong enough to kill her outright. Anderson performed every exorcism ritual he had learned in passing. Alucard resorted to dark magic. Neither made any progress. The vampire held strong to Integra. To kill one was to kill both.

On the second day she stopped speaking and laid in silence on the floor, completely ignoring them. She had lost weight, and her skin was a sickly gray. When they tried to rouse her she only looked at them with dazed, empty eyes.

"They're battling," said Alucard. "Both are struggling for dominance, but neither is winning and it's wearing them both down."

"Isn't Integra stronger?" asked Anderson.

"I like to believe she is. Or she would have faded out long ago."

On the eve of the third day she fell into a trance. Alucard laid her head on his knees and parted the strands of blond hair from her vacant eyes. Her body shook every now and them, trembling as if cold, but sweat formed large beads on her forehead.

"What's happening now?" asked Anderson, his voice barely a whisper in the sealed room, hardly loud enough to echo.

"A death match, I believe. Neither of them is strong enough to control the body now, and are facing each other. I can hear them." Alucard tapped his temple. "They're arguing, but I can't make it out."

"Can she hear us?"

"As much as I can hear her, which isn't much."

Anderson took Integra's limp hand. It was cold and clammy. He squeezed it, and for a moment it seemed like she was about to squeeze back, but it turned out to be no more than wishful thinking.

"How long will this go on?"

"I'd say give her until dawn."

"Then what?"

"Then we check to see if she's still breathing."

Both heard the footsteps descending the dungeon stairs, but neither looked up as Seras entered.

"What do you want, police girl?"

"Master…" she started, but paused at the sight of the still woman on the floor. "Is she… coming back, master?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"They're coming, master."

Both heads snapped up. "Who?"

"The men from the Convention. They're demanding to see the vampire, whether Sir Integra is here or not."

The two men exchanged a look.

"I'll handle it," said Anderson sternly, and rose to his feet. "Come along, lass."

Alucard was left along in the dungeon. He cradled his master to his chest and held her tightly, completely unaware of the crimson tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please, Integra… please."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: the last chapter. In case you haven't heard the news, I'm taking a hiatus from fan fiction to concentrate on some other things, mainly school, CPA exam, planning my wedding (hopefully. I've already put it off two years. I'm just not good at girly stuff.), and a little bit of art here and there. I may put up one or two oneshots every now and then, but nothing big for a while. I love all you people who kept up with my stories, and hope you'll still be here when I return.

Enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 18

There was nothing around her except darkness. It was like being inside a black hole, completely void of substance and yet strangely filled to the brim. Integra looked around, then looked down.

She had a body, but she knew it wasn't real. Her mind had somehow manifested this form for herself, dressed in her usual suit and scarf, but standing on nothing. It was like some bad science fiction movie, floating there in oblivion.

Not far away, standing/floating in front of her, was another figure. It looked just like her, but was not her. This other self had her face, but worn her clothing as if she had just completed some sinful, carnal deed, buttons open and jacket hanging off her shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" Integra sneered. "You should be."

The other spread her arms. "Look around. You're losing. I still have your body, and trust me, I still will after you're long gone."

Integra shook her head. "I don't think you'll be around much longer. The very fact that I am here, face to face with you, means that you can no longer lock me up. Right now you have the choice to back off easy, or be taken out the hard way. I won't go down without a fight."

"You're not so tough," the other scoffed, running a hand through her wild hair. Integra scowled. She hated seeing herself this way. "You claim to be strong, put on an act to be tough, but really you're just a child barely weaned compared to him."

Integra raised an eyebrow. "Compared to whom?"

"That servant of yours. What does he see in you anyway?"

Light dawned on her. Integra crossed her arms. "Is this what it's about? Him? Have you actually _fallen_ for him?"

Her copy laughed coldly. "You really are dumb."

"Enlighten me."

"Haven't you accepted it yet? I _am_ you. Or at least a version of you. I fell for him because you did. We share more than just a body, you and I."

Shock couldn't begin to describe what Integra was feeling. "I… fell for…" she muttered to herself.

"But you won't act on it," her copy continued. "You won't admit it with your stubborn pride, all these years. He was right to call you a little girl because that's what you are, young and stupid, unfitting of him." She pointed at herself. "I'm not like that. I'm stronger than you, better than you. I would not have sought the arms of the priest just to quench my true desire."

"I fell…"

"And yet he won't accept me. He won't accept me because for some reason he still holds on to you, wanting to have you back. Well, that will change. Once you're gone, I'll be the one he wants."

Integra wasn't listening. The other glared at her as she "stood" there, a serene smile on her face. Then she started to laugh.

"You're right," she said, chuckling. "You're absolutely right. How did I not see it before? How much more simple can it be?"

Fire lit the other's eyes. "Stop laughing!" she shrieked.

Integra ignored her. "I shouldn't have just kept hiding," she said, half to herself. "I spent all this time trying to figure things out, when it was right in front of me this whole time. You're so right."

The other lunged for her. She dodged easily.

"I love him," she said, still laughing merrily. "I'm always loved him, ever since the first time I laid eyes on him, even before I knew what love was."

"Shut up!" the other came for her again. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

But it didn't matter anymore. There was no more need to hide. The explosion was soundless, colorless, but she felt it happen. She heard the vampiric half of her scream in rage and defeat, then she opened her eyes.

"Look at you," she said, and wiped away the tears falling from his stunned eyes. "Demons don't cry, love. Didn't you know that?"

oOo

The three Convention representatives were a bit edgy.

Upon their arrival at the Hellsing mansion, they were welcomed by a flood of commotion. The butler had rushed out and ushered them to a corner of the house, explaining it may not be the best time to visit.

"We're having a bit of a… domestic problem," he explained. "Actually, it's been going on for the past few months, which is to be expected."

They were given a quick view of the front hall, where the resident police woman was having a heated argument with the visit Catholic priest, occasionally interrupted by flying objects from both parties.

"How dare you insult the Church!" the priest was shouting, followed by a wave of flying blades, one of which missed Sir Irons' head by an inch.

"Goddamn Catholic!" the red-haired woman yelled back.

"It's not a big deal, really," shouted the butler over the noise, completely unfazed. "But for your own safety, perhaps you should come back another time."

The three exchanged concerned looks. Sir Irons cleared his throat and stepped out the side room, right into the middle of the battle. Anderson and Seras regarded him in surprise.

"That's enough," he said sternly. "I'm sure Sir Hellsing does not permit this sort of behavior under her roof. Now we have a purpose for being here today. If you two insist on carrying on, you can go about it after we depart."

He turned to Walter. "If you could, please show us to the prisoner. We won't be long."

The police woman dashed forward. "It's not a convenient time, sir," she babbled.

"And why not?"

"Sir Integra isn't here, and she's very strict about keeping the prisoner from the public eye."

Sir Irons smiled. "Well, we're not exactly the public."

"But…"

He raised a hand to silence her. "That's enough. Please lead the way, Walter."

The butler had done as he was told, though walking rather slowly, as all three men noticed. The priest and the police woman followed.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, they did not get to see what they came for. Half way down the dungeon stairs they were greeted by Integra Hellsing and her servant, his coat draped over her shoulders. She looked at them with her usual icy demeanor and smiled thinly. She appeared rather tired.

"Integra," said Wells with mild surprise. "We were under the impression that you were away."

"I was," she said. "But I have returned recently. If you came to see the specimen, it's gone. It was found to be diseased and disposed as needed."

"Is that so?"

They studied her closely as she spoke. She appeared thinner and rather weary. Her vampire lingered unusually close. Irons was certain that the butler, the police woman, and the priest were surprised at her presence. But… did it amount to anything? Perhaps it will serve as a lesson learned: do not trust gossip from the Vatican.

Before they left, Irons paused briefly to ask why she was wearing the vampire's coat.

"It's cold," she answered simply.

oOo

Integra stood at the door as Anderson packed his things. Walter had readied the car to take him to the train station.

Her eyes were blue again, shining like lakes on a sunny day. Her skin had returned to its normal hue and her hair was once again neat and perfectly groomed. She was wearing her usual suit and smoking a cigar.

Neither of them spoke as he put away the last of his things and turned to face her. She smiled at him, which still sent a warm shiver down his spine.

"Thank you, Alexander," she said. "For everything."

He went to her. They stood close, eyes lingering without a waver. "I feel like there's more to say and no way to say it."

"I'm sorry."

He waved it off. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"What kind of goodbye do you want?"

He stroke her face gently. "Why don't you remind me one last time what I'm giving up?"

She kissed him. They held each other closely, savoring the last time and the permanent farewell. What happened cannot be undone, and neither was sure whether they were better because of it, but neither regretted it either.

Then he left.

He did not look back as he left the room, and didn't stop when he passed Alucard in the hallway. They exchanged a glance that said everything and nothing. The vampire waited for the priest to turn the corner before going to his master.

"Did you have to do that, Integra?"

"Jealous?" she jeered, and said nothing else when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

END


End file.
